Remember me?
by IHeartSam
Summary: A vampire hunt set after Heart could have dire repercussions for one of the Winchester brothers... I, alas own nothing. Rating is just to be safe-it may be changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember me?**_

Sam stood silently gazing out at the world, a light breeze caressing his face as it swept stray bangs before his haunted eyes. The lake stretched out before him was quiescent in its gloom, it was quiet and cold and lifeless. Just like him. He had stood there for hours watching the moonlight play upon the water, allowing a chill to fill his body to match the chill resonating throughout his aching, shattered soul. An almost soundless sob escaped his barely parted lips, his emotional control long gone, and he let the tears begin to flow anew; tiny rivers glittering in the bright moonlight. The moon was just beginning to wane, one day past its full. And in that one day Sam's heart had again been ripped from his chest...

_Maddy..._a bittersweet smile gave life to his face for a fleeting moment as he thought of the beautiful girl with hair the colour of night, soft and warm and-_dead!_

_God you're dead. I-I couldn't save you...I promised you...and I couldn't do it..._

The tears came faster, coursing unchecked over a handsome face frozen in grief, and the silence was broken as a door opened and closed moments later with a soft _click_.

Dean stood by the motel door, shivering in only his boxers and a thin black tee, and flicked his concerned gaze over his brother noting the rigid yet deflated posture. He scrubbed a hand roughly through his short hair causing it to stand on end as a sigh passed his full lips to be swept away by the lingering breeze.

"Sammy? Come on bro- come inside" Dean's strong hand found its way onto his young brother's shoulder, gripping it tightly in an unconscious effort to still its shaking and impart some strength or comfort. Both. Sam didn't turn to face him and so he spoke again. He needed to get through to Sam before he lost his brother to all-consuming guilt, pain and loss. "There's nothing you could have done Sammy..."

This time he got a reaction though it wasn't anything he would have expected; it wasn't a scream of denial or an adamant shake of the head, there was no vehement declarations of what he could have been or should have done differently, just a droop of a head and a broken whisper...

"That's what makes it so hard."

Dean's face twisted in compassion and he took a step forward so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder. "I know...I'm so sorry Sam...I dunno what to say-you shouldn't have had to-"

"She asked me to...wanted it to be me...there's nothing you could have done either..."

_''We can't save everyone'' _Dean's voice echoed round Sam's mind and the bitter, angry part of him that wanted to scream and kick and punch anything cried out his response from within..._but she wasn't everyone_..._she was special, different_..._impressive, that's what I called her. _

Suddenly Sam became aware of the hand that was still on his shoulder and he turned to his brother giving a weak smile of appreciation, recalling the same strong hand steering him away from Madison's broken, lifeless body...he hadn't even been able to open his eyes-had refused to look at what destiny had thrust upon him, had forced him to do...he hadn't even been able to look at her one last time...not like that...

But he could still smell the blood.

He could still hear the gunshot.

He could still feel the tremor of his hands...

But above all he could still see the barely masked horror on Dean's face when he had finally opened his eyes and he was afraid. Afraid of what his brother thought of him-afraid of what he might become-what he may already have become; a killer; _Evil_.

Lost in raw memories Sam took a moment to realise his brother had obviously been speaking to him and he hadn't heard him.

"-You alright? Sam? Sammy-dude say somethin'!"

"Honestly? I don't know, I feel so...numb and empty and yet...God it shouldn't hurt that much if you're numb-you know?" Sam said haltingly.

"Yeah, I do...after Dad..." Dean trailed off with a shake of his head. He couldn't think about those awful weeks following their father's demise, it still stole his breath in pain and guilt and shock. He looked up to see his younger brother staring at him fixedly, puppy eyes searching his face for some kind of answer to why life was so shit, and he again shook his head as if to convey to Sam his continued reluctance to speak on the subject. Sam merely nodded once before releasing a huge sigh whilst he scrubbed a large hand over his face to wipe away his tears.

"God our lives are so screwed up!" he said, leaning his tall frame heavily against the railings as he turned his back on the moonlit lake.

Dean let out a snort. "Understatement," he mumbled grouchily, earning a tiny ghost of a smile from Sam who was in obvious agreement. "Come on Sasquatch-you need your rest- got a lot of researching to do tomorrow!"

"Yeah maybe. Or maybe seen as this hunt was your idea you should do some...?" Sam left his statement hanging as he followed Dean back into their motel room and crawled into bed. Dean just raised his eyebrows speculatively. "Yeah...didn't think so...whatever. I'll dig into your cattle deaths and missing persons reports. You still think it could be a vampire nest?"

"Why not? They usually nest in big cities for the food supply and Salt Lake City is pretty big. Seriously 'vampires!' I still can't get over how weird that sounds!" the older Winchester chuckled lightly before turning off the light and snuggling under his duvet mumbling about how cool it would be if he could bump into Buffy...

"Man that chick's hot! I tell ya-if I were a vampire I'd let her kick my butt any-"

"Dude if you ever mention your butt and some hot chick and kicking in the same sentence again I will vomit on you." Sam groaned.

Another chuckled floated from the other side of the room before silence descended on the small motel room as both its occupants were claimed by sleep.

* * *

Hunger. Its sharp pangs caused a young female vampire to stir, her nose twitching as the coppery tang of blood wafted into her nostrils. Letting out a yawn and stretching her lithe limbs she stood and paced towards the window of the warehouse in which she had been resting, avoiding the day's rain...and sunshine. A low laugh drew her attention and she turned from her observations of the moonlit night to see several of her fanged companions feasting on their latest victim, taunting the young girl whimpering hysterically at their leers. A lazy smirk of enjoyment settled onto her pale, serene face as she sauntered over to her companions and squatted down to partake in their fun.

"Ssh...don't be scared sweety." She crooned in mock sympathy, hand reaching out to stroke the head of blond curls before her. Green eyes widened in fear and the girl tried to shrink back into the wall.

"Oh don't be like that!" the admonishment was amused. "She's not as much fun as you'd hoped, is she Karl?" the vampire turned to one of her fellows, an attractive chestnut haired male with piercing grey eyes. He shook his head mutely, a question behind the excitement in his eyes.

"Oh well...maybe the next one will be. I guess there's no use keeping her here. I don't know about you but I sure as hell am hungry..." she laughed as her fellows growled their agreement, fangs descending into place as multiple heads leaned down towards the exposed soft skin beneath them as one. The girl's horrified shriek of terror was cut off as Karl closed in on her carotid artery, muting slowly to a steady gurgle as blood leaked from the punctures in her neck. Sighs of pleasure echoed around the large, empty warehouse as the warm, velvety liquid was drained from the young girl's rapidly cooling body.

Their snack finished the group broke apart going separate ways; some slinking off to darkened corners with their mates to satisfy a different kind of hunger; others curling up content to sleep away the remainder of the night.

"We better get rid of that one," Karl rumbled, indicating the limp body still tied to the chair, turning back to face the vampire who had turned him so many years before.

"You're right. I trust you'll find somewhere suitable to dispose of her." She replied confidently, flicking her long dark hair from her equally dark eyes, eyes lit from within by barely concealed anticipation. "Good, oh and Karl? Take more care choosing the next one while you're out-I want to enjoy it."

* * *

The night breeze was cool upon his flesh; it carried the scent of life, of blood. Karl felt his heart speed up in response to the delicious smell, saliva coating the inside of his mouth. He had to breath deep to control his lustful hunger...it would soon be slaked.

His grey eyes pierced the night; alert; watchful. He hefted the burden over his broad shoulders and set off at a brisk pace towards a secluded alley where he deposited the body of the young girl he had devoured only moments before in a dumpster, careful to pile the trash over her bloodied corpse. Job done, Karl allowed his thoughts to stray back to his lust for blood and let his feet and nose lead him to that which he desired most.

Suddenly he picked up the scent more strongly and his pupils dilated in excitement.

His footsteps quickened.

He rounded a corner and realised there were two scents mingling together; a male and a female; musky and deep surrounding sweet and sharp...Karl breathed deeply, fangs aching to be released. A growl of longing filled his chest and rumbled up to his throat as he turned another corner and saw the young couple.

The pair were locked in a passionate embrace beside an open doorway, saying fond farewells...Karl waited, hidden amongst the shadows, his stealthy movements undetected. The couple broke apart, smiling, laughing and talking...time dragged on and Karl felt his patience grow thin. Still he continued to watch them, the girl had raven hair that travelled down her back, her counterpart also had dark hair- worn long for a male, and both were tall and slim. Well built.

_No wonder they gave off such a strong scent...such youth...such vitality...and mine for the taking!_

They were taking too long! Blood pounded in his ears, surging in time to the heavy beating of his heart. He melted from one shadow to another gaining on his unsuspecting victims. As he finally drew level with the doorway on which they stood the tall male made his exit, turning back to wave at his lover as she stood watching his retreating figure with a wistful smile. After a moment she turned back to her house and closed the door.

Damn! He had waited too long. Crossing the street to stand by her door he put on his most pained expression and rang the bell. He heard her returning footsteps and laughter.

"Did you forget your wallet on purpose Jason?!" She said in amusement as he heard the chain of her lock rattle. A startled gasp escaped her lips a moment later and she took an involuntary step backwards as she realised the man at her door was not her partner.

"You have to help me! Please...someone attacked-" Karl enhanced his act with a sharp hiss of pain as he clutched at his ribs and coughed.

"Oh! You're hurt. Come in. I'll call help for you...here," the young girl extended her hand and he gripped it as she tugged him through her door, a grin lazing onto his pale countenance as she closed her door again and turned to find him standing upright and obviously unharmed behind her.

"Don't you know never to invite strangers into your home?" he asked coyly, stalking towards her.

"Oh God!" the girl breathed, sinking to her knees in frozen terror as he advanced towards her, fangs clearly visible through his leering smile. "HELP! HELP ME!" she screamed suddenly, springing to her feet.

She only made it to the door before his large hand closed around her neck, holding it just tight enough to immobilise her without totally cutting off her air supply. Tears were streaming down her face, her body shuddering in revulsion as he pressed his teeth teasingly against the back of her neck, tongue flicking out to taste the fear rolling off her.

"So sweet..." he sighed into her ear. Another sob loosed itself from her throat, muffled by the hand clamped over her mouth.

_Riiiiiiing!_

Another muffled yell issued from his captive as her doorbell sang out and Karl realised it was her boyfriend come back for his wallet...

_Riiiiiiiing!_

"Hannah! I left my wallet...you there? Open up! Hannah?! Hannah!" Jason's whispers suddenly became frantic yells as he saw the shadows moving around inside Hannah's house and heard the muffled sobs and screams.

Karl looked around wildly-he had to get out of there before the boy woke the whole street up! Hell he probably had-perhaps better to silence him and then make his departure...?

A gunshot sounded and the front door flew open and banged hard off the wall interrupting his musings. Jason rounded the corner into the main room where Karl stood with his young prey held before him as a shield.

"Freeze! Let her go now!" he cried, brandishing his weapon angrily.

A sneer curled over Karl's lips revealing his pointed teeth and the colour drained slightly from the young man's face.

"I said let her go, you freak!"

Karl obeyed, shoving Hannah into the wall with enough force to cause it to dent. She slid to the ground in agony, her wide eyes watching in fearful horror as the huge beastly creature advanced on her lover. He paced forwards slowly, grey eyes glittering menacingly in the darkened interior of her home and then with a flash of speed he had Jason held against the wall in a vice grip, crushing his windpipe. Jason's eyes met Hannah's and he mouthed a silent plea to her-_Get out! Get help!-_ before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped bonelessly to the ground, tossed aside like a worthless toy ragdoll.

Hannah forced her body to move and her hand closed on the gun Jason had dropped. Without a thought she shot her attacker as he turned back to her with another heart stopping grin of malice. The shot reverberated through her very core-she had never thought it would be so loud even after all the times Jason had spent telling her how deafening it was to hear gunshots go off around you. Sibilant laughter flowed from the lips of the man she had just shot and he glanced down at the steaming wound on his shoulder in bemusement.

"Ouch" he said with a mock grimace of pain, and then before she could compute what was happening he was before her again, his hot breath rancid against her neck as he shoved her onto the ground and sank his sharpened teeth into her flesh.

"Nooo!" She wailed, voice trailing off weakly as a feeling of dizziness swept through her being, hot pokers stabbed her from inside, surging through her veins. Her heartbeat became erratic as her vision clouded over, her eyes sighting the glint of light on the police badge beside her fallen boyfriend and the last she felt was strong arms lifting her and carrying her away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean groaned as early morning sunlight filtered through the too thin motel drapes to fall across his bed. Sam was obviously up because the shower could be heard tinkling gently. Cautiously slitting his eyes Dean turned to face the clock on the nightstand between their twin beds. The dial read _07:01._ Not too ungodly an hour given Sam's track record...

"Ugh, get up get up get up!" he cajoled quietly to himself before finally mustering the energy to drag himself out of the tangled sheets collecting around his legs. Standing up he stumbled his way over to the mini kitchenette area in his quest for coffee.

_Nice __**strong**__ coffee__...__**black**__ coffee...__**real**__ coffee-none of that frothy crap Samantha drinks..._

Rummaging around for a few moments Dean quickly discovered a glaring problem.

"Damn! No freakin' coffee!" he groused, quickly picking up his discarded jeans from the night before. He dressed swiftly and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Sam!" he called out giving a knock. A garbled _what?! _was his response. "I'm goin' for breakfast-be back in ten okay? And you better leave me some hot water!"

Just at that the water turned off and Dean heard scrambling noises coming from behind the closed door.

"Dude what the hell you doin' in there? Actually, you know what, don't answer that, please!" he quipped as the door was wrenched open by his younger sibling. Dean's nose wrinkled in distaste as Sam stood before him in only a towel, water cascading from his dark hair to roll languidly over his muscled chest and arms. "I think I just lost my appetite..."

"Funny," Sam said sarcastically, eyes rolling, "I was going to tell you to get coffee-there's none in the cupboard-and creamer and sugar too?" he asked hopefully, suddenly reminding Dean of a much younger Sammy asking for candy at the fair.

"Why do you think I'm going out to get breakfast?!"

"'Cause you're a pig who _never_ loses his appetite," Sam stated levelly without missing a beat. Dean pulled his lips down into a sort of frown as he considered his brother's words before his eyebrows shot up as he conceded with a nod of his head. "I'll see what I can dig up on the missing persons while you're-dammit Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean turned back from the semi-open door and let out a snort of laughter. Sam was picking himself up from the floor, attempting to divest himself of the sheets Dean had left trailing between the beds whilst hanging onto his dignity.

"Would it kill you _not _to leave your bed in the middle of the floor?!" Sam muttered grouchily, gesturing to his own neatly made bed.

Dean merely shrugged, "Dude I don't care and besides that's what the maids are for. Oh and speaking of maids-put on some clothes before you give the ol' gal a heart attack would ya?"

Sam looked past his brother's broad shoulder to see an elderly Hispanic woman pushing a trolley past their room, her brown eyes lit with something akin to approval as she glanced inside.

"Hola Senor," she waved.

"M'am," Sam said with an awkward nod of his head, shooting Dean a glare of epic proportions as he failed to stifle a huge guffaw on his way outside. "Jerk!" he muttered as the door swung closed.

After a moment of consideration which Dean would never let him live down had he witnessed it, Sam strode to the door and promptly latched it.

Dean allowed himself a hearty chortle as he strolled down the street recalling the crimson shade of his brother's cheeks...nah crimson wasn't strong enough...maybe puce? Or beet? Yeh, beet-that about covered it. A sudden mental image of his brother as a beetroot entered his mind and Dean let another laugh build inside of him as he imagined a set of chubby cheeks blushed in a purpling-red skin, complete with a top of unruly green hair, perched atop Sam's head.

"Poor kid..." he muttered with a shake of his head; his brother really did go about his life for the most part utterly unaware of his effect on women. _Too damn modest and shy for his own good. Should'a beat it outta him when we were younger...haha beet..._

Quite the opposite of his prudish brother, Dean was well aware of his effect on women. He enjoyed their attention and they enjoyed his-everyone was a winner. He knew Sam disapproved of his 'fun' but sometimes he just needed an escape-the chance to be whoever he wanted to be, a chance to be normal, to be someone not Dean Winchester, to be someone whose problems and life didn't revolve around saving people or hunting things...saving Sammy...what he wouldn't give not to worry about a _potentially_ evil brother who he may have to _potentially_ kill-and sometimes the best form of escape was in the arms of a woman. Sometimes, though he seeked solitude and a nice cold beer and some of his favourite music or on a really bad day a bottle of Jack.

After his brother's outpouring of drunken pleas at the Piermont Inn he knew Sam finally understood that form of escape.

_...The more people I save the more I can change...my destiny! _The words echoed in his memory, haunting him...

..._watch out for me...no, watch out __**for**__ me, and if I ever turn into something I'm not...kill me..._They wrapped around him and refused to be pushed away or ignored like he so desperately wanted, needed...

_...you're the only one who can do it! _But was he? Could he ever actually kill his brother..?

Dean expelled a lungful of air forcefully in an attempt to dislodge the sudden lump in his throat, unable to block the one most painful memory of that fated night...

..._promise...Dean, you have to promise me..._Such pain had been brimming in the velvety dark orbs gazing upon him-such aching sadness and fear and need all rolled up into one heart breaking package... and he hadn't been able to say no. He had spoken the two words he knew Sam had most needed to hear, the two words which his father had also elicited from him, the two words that filled him with such self loathing and disgust that he felt like screaming until his throat bled just so his traitorous mouth couldn't betray him again.

._..I promise..._

How could such simple words change his world so drastically? Each time he had spoken them he had felt like he was drowning in an ocean of guilt, a stormy sea of emotion roiling within his mind to torture his soul. They had left him devastated with a trail of damage in their wake...

He couldn't look at Sam in concern without his brother reading fear and, sometimes, he found himself wondering if he _was_ looking at him in fear...because when Sam looked at him in anger Dean felt his body respond by tensing up, muscles coiling and bunching under his skin, reminded of the way Sam had looked at him back at Bobby's, when the words spewing out of his mouth caused a pain more acute than that of the bullet hole in his shoulder...but he _knew_ that it hadn't really been Sam saying those things-only logic wasn't kind enough to stick around in the face of his lingering fear and doubt.

_What if..?_

No! There was no way Sam would go darkside! Of that he was sure.

_I _- here he huffed out a humourless laugh in the face of such irony - _promised__._Another flash of memoryalmost sent him to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk, the conviction in his own voice steeling him and reminding him of the job he had always vowed to do at all costs; Save Sammy.

_Nothing bad is gonna happen to you while I'm around._

But what if that meant saving him from himself? Could he keep that promise?

"No." He said aloud, a moment of clarity piercing the veil of doubt that seemed to constantly shroud him. He knew he could never keep that promise. It was nothing more than empty words meant to placate and soothe and, deep down, he knew that Sam knew that too. Maybe if they just kept on pretending that everything was going to be alright then it would be...maybe things would eventually sort themselves out and they could go back to just the family business-no worries about the FBI out for his ass or rogue demons or stupid hunters turned vigilante out for his brother's.

_Shit! When did life get so complicated?! We really are screwed up..._Dean shook his head trying to banish the maudlin thoughts plaguing him in his solitude. He snorted wryly as he entered '_Earl's Diner'_, it seemed he was never happy-when he with Sam he wanted to be alone and when he finally got time away from his brother he felt lost and all his thoughts turned back to his brother anyway. He didn't know what to do without him...he had forgotten who 'Dean' was without Sam and who 'Sam' was without him; they seemed to coexist and merge, two souls intertwined, two halves of the same coin so opposite at times that they were practically identical.

The noise inside '_Earls'_ effectively blocked out the thoughts Dean and been trying to outrun for the last five minutes. It wasn't the usual quiet exchange of lazy pleasantries that murmured through diners everywhere of a morning. It was an excited buzz of nervous chatter that had his hunter senses on overdrive within seconds.

Dean's acute hearing honed in on the voice of a young waitress holding a coffee pot and chattering away to some patrons to his left, "...I used to go to school with her! Cops were in here this morning questioning people-said she was torn up pretty bad...some whack job...a cult or somethin'..."

Deciding that this would be the best form of research Dean quickly ordered a coffee and settled into a booth to learn all he could about the 'cult' of 'whack jobs' terrorising Salt Lake City's outskirts.

A half hour later he returned to his motel room to find Sam seated on the bed, remote control held loosely between his fingers as he gazed interestedly at a news report. He glanced up as Dean entered the room and gave a nod to the television.

"They found another body. Apparently it's a cult," Sam said dryly, a tiny smirk ticking up the corner of his lips. Dean found himself smirking in response as he gave a more succinct lowdown than that on the report onscreen.

"Yeah I heard all about it down at the diner-some chick found in a dumpster downtown. Cops got no leads so far-but you Sammy-I don't call you genius boy without good reason. So, eat up and then get to it!" he said, spreading out the array of food from the bag clutched under his arm. Sam stood and joined Dean beside the table, smiling his thanks as he sighted the blueberry pancakes being pushed his way along with a coffee.

"Actually," he began around a mouthful of food, "I may have a lead for us."

Dean looked back at him with a blank expression on his face, "What? And you say I'm a pig..."

Sam tried again, this time his words not coming out muffled from several bites of pancakes and he saw his brother's eyebrows rise in response, silently prompting him to continue.

"Okay so all the missing persons reported so far have all been located around this area," Sam said as he pulled a map over from the far side of the table and pointed to several crosses he had drawn on, "and look what's right in the middle." He went on with a pointed look, a pen suddenly in his long fingered hand and circling a set of buildings in the centre of the X's.

"Warehouses, 'abandoned' warehouses," Dean stated. He leaned back and took a long draught of the steaming beverage held in his hand and continued with a grin, "Sammy the Super Sleuth."

His brother snorted lightly and flicked a strand of wayward hair behind his ear. "It's worth checking out," he conceded, finishing off the dregs of his now lukewarm drink.

"Let's roll," Dean said, eyebrows bobbing up once in excitement. Movement was good, movement meant he didn't have to think, he could just zone out and follow his instincts. Movement brought focus.

Sam smiled in fond amusement, his body language unconsciously mirroring Dean's. Movement was good, movement meant he didn't have to think, it was action and action was the difference between life and death. He had to save everyone that he could. Had to believe it so that he could believe he could be saved.

And so it was that the brother's found themselves in the Impala, both smiling as the smooth motion of the old classic lulled them, the deep thrum of the engine growling a low cadence that kept beat with the lyrics that rolled over them like a soothing balm...

I must be invisible;  
No one knows me.  
I have crawled down dead-end streets  
On my hands and knees.

I was born with a ragin' thirst,  
A hunger to be free,  
But I've learned through the years.  
Don't encourage me.

And one thing above all else made Sam smile...the sound of Dean singing. It was the sound of Dean happy and for a few short minutes carefree, a sound too rare since their father had died and taken a piece of Dean with him; the last vestiges of his freedom.

'Cause I'm a lonely stranger here,  
Well beyond my day.  
And I don't know what's goin' on,  
So I'll be on my way.

When I walk, stay behind;  
Don't get close to me,  
'Cause it's sure to end in tears,  
So just let me be.

Looking at him now, head nodding in time to the music, green eyes bright and intent on the road ahead, sparkling a little with unfettered release and escape, his full lips quirked slightly at the edges in a smile only he could read, Sam longed to give him back that freedom.

Some will say that I'm no good;  
Maybe I agree.

He wanted to take back the promise he had asked of Dean after having Madison ask the same thing of him...keeping it had almost ended him...he couldn't do that to Dean. His brother deserved so much more...

Take a look then walk away.  
That's all right with me.

And Sam vowed he would do everything he could to mend the rift he had caused in their relationship with his drunken need.

He would never again be the cause of such pain in his brother's eyes.

_I'm so sorry...Never again Dean, I promise..._

_A/N song lyrics are eric claptons lonely stranger._

_Thanks for reading so far-drop me a line if you like where I'm going with this one and if not any suggestions will be aken on board too! :D thanks -Aliyssa X_


	3. Chapter 3

okay so here's the next lot-I'm not entirely happy with it cause I'm not sure it flows all that well but I've had enough of looking at it so I hope it will suffice!!

The black Chevy Impala cruised through the streets of Salt Lake City, the late morning sunlight glinting off its highly polished hood with a dazzling glow as it made a hasty exit from the city morgue where a Mr John Doe number 109 had been relieved of a quart of blood. Its two occupants sat with their windows wound down allowing a fresh breeze to circulate throughout the old classic whilst music drummed from the interior.

"Take a left here," Sam said, voice fighting to be heard over the loud guitar solo blasting from the speakers. "Dean, go left!"

"Jeeze I hear ya! Don't get your panties in a bunch," Dean replied, reluctantly turning down the volume and slowing his speed. His eyes scanned the dark buildings up ahead, squinted against the sunshine as he took in the appearance of each warehouse; a rusty old door here; a collapsed roof there; a shadow behind a window...

"You see that?" he asked in a low voice, eyes never leaving the spot where he had seen movement.

He sensed his brother's nod of affirmation as Sam reached out and turned the music off completely to allow them to concentrate. Without further need for communication Dean pulled the Chevy to a stop and wordlessly made his way to the trunk where he armed himself with the obligatory machete and crossbow, Sam shadowing his movements. He was just about to shut the lid on it when he noticed Sam's slightly unfocussed gaze fixed onto an object in its interior...his gun. Taking another glance at his brother's expression he immediately knew the kid was reliving Madison's death all over again. His hand was trembling. His face was pale. Tears pooled in the depths of his eyes.

Unsure of what to say Dean reached out a hand and clasped him on the shoulder, startling him from his thoughts.

Sam shook his head to clear it, his unruly hair suddenly hiding the evidence of his grief as it traced a path down his cheek.

"Let's go," he said, unable to mask the break in his voice as he walked past his brother without meeting his concerned gaze. _I can't afford to think about this now, I gotta be sharp to watch Dean's back..._

Dean followed Sam's retreating back with his eyes for a moment before he turned back to the trunk and hid the offending gun beneath a pile of old blankets. He shut the trunk with a decisive _clunk_ and trotted for a moment to catch up with Sam's longer stride. They entered the dilapidated warehouse and drew their machetes in unison, scanning the gloom in methodical sweeps. Room one was clear.

Several hand signals later and the brothers stood shoulder to shoulder before a second door, poised and ready to go in. After a moment's hesitation Dean gave a sidelong glance at his sibling trying to gauge his emotions from the expression on his face but Sam had somehow managed to create a barrier, his exterior appearing calm and stoic. Determined. And he almost felt guilty for doubting Sam's focus.

But then Sam looked up.

He looked up and Dean could see the stark trauma of loss burning brightly in his eyes.

It had always been in his eyes...

* * *

"Shut up!" Karl bellowed, delivering a savage backhanded blow in an attempt to silence his latest victim: Hannah. She let out a grunt and began to sob again as pain radiated out from where he had struck her.

"Let me go! Please! What do you want with me? Jason! Oh God, Jason..." she rambled, struggling pathetically against the bonds that secured her to a beam supporting the corrugated roof of the warehouse. _This can't be real...vampires aren't real...wake up! wake up! WAKE UP!_

"Jason! Jason!" Karl mimicked cruelly, his voice taking on a strained pitch, "Jason can't save you now...no-one can...but we can give you everything you'll ever want. Everything. All the pain can stop. All you have to do is say the word and you can be like us..."

"What makes you think I wanna be like you?!You're freaks-all of you!" Hannah screeched in disgust, a hint of disdain colouring the fear in her voice.

A light entered the grey eyes of the vampire crouched before her and he smiled knowingly. Hannah shrunk back as far as her restraints would allow as his large hand reached out to smooth her dark hair back from her face, pausing to linger over her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the horrible reality that she was trapped in. She tried to ignore the words coming from his mouth but they continued to wash over her, enticing her...

"...you can be strong, powerful. It won't hurt-you'll be so freed! I was...let me free you and you can have eternal life...eternal love...just imagine it; you and Jason could be together forever..."

"NO!" she screamed, "Stop!" _It's not true...I can't, I won't do that to Jason..._

"He's right you know. It's exhilarating...that first taste of blood, mmm, the first taste of _life__,_" a second voice interrupted and a dark haired female vampire entered the large room, swaying her hips as she walked. Light from a broken window fell across her face as she crouched down beside Karl, her eyes flashing catlike in the sun. Hannah swallowed convulsively. The woman continued, ecstasy written on her features as she bit into her own lip drawing blood to lap up in memory of her first kill.

She turned to Karl and they exchanged smirks, his eyes falling to the blood pooling onto her lips, staining them a vibrant red...such full lips...he longed to kiss them but held himself in check knowing that to make a move would be a fatal mistake despite the fact her lover was now dead...

A low rumble permeated the thick silence and Karl turned his chestnut head to face the window hearing a sharp intake of breath beside him as his companion's more keenly developed sense of smell picked out the odours he only vaguely detected. He followed her movement with his eyes, seeing her own narrow in a calm rage as her fangs descended. She wouldn't want their fun interrupted...but there was something in her tense posture that put him on edge, made him strain to recall the scents travelling up his nostrils...

It was clear that she recognised them. She growled in remembrance and hatred as a black car came to a halt outside, moving herself rapidly from her position before the window back into the shadowy bowels of the warehouse.

A whisper of a name passed her blood stained lips but Karl struggled to make it out over the whimpering sobs of Hannah. He hastily silenced her with a well placed punch and she slumped, unconscious, against the pillar.

"Kate?" he asked uncertainly, seeing the dangerous glint in her dark eyes.

A quiet bang echoed through the cavernous interior of their hideout as a door was opened from another room and Karl gasped in recollection just as she identified the scents for him.

"It's the Winchesters," she intoned. Her gaze flew to the doorway where footsteps could be heard falling softly and she snarled, knowing that now wasn't the time to avenge Luther's death.

"Let's get out of here," Kate ordered, running fleetly to the far side of the large room where she slipped silently through a door, Karl following moments later with their captive securely held in his arms. As he exited Kate reached past him and bolted the door closed causing a loud _clang _to reverberate throughout the structure.

Grey eyes met glittering black for a heartbeat before Kate took a step back towards the doorway, ready to face the voices muffled from the other side.

"Now isn't the time to avenge Luther, Kate!" he said, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

With a growl of reluctance she followed his lead and allowed herself to be dragged away.

Revenge could wait.

* * *

A loud _clang _reverberated throughout the structure shocking Dean from asking the question hovering about his lips. Without missing a second beat he threw open the door before him and dove into another darkened room.

A room that smelled of blood; fresh blood.

The coppery tang made his stomach turn and he held a sleeve over his nose as he moved. "Urg, we must have just missed them!" he muttered with a curse.

Noises from outside met his keen ears and he ran towards the back entrance, finding it closed. He rattled it in annoyed defeat and angrily slammed his fist into it eliciting another loud _clang_.

"Sonuvabitch!"

"Dean..." Sam's quiet voice stopped him before he slipped into a tirade and he turned back to see his sibling crouched on the floor beside a pillar in the middle of the large room. He made his way to Sam's side and saw that he held a bloodied length of rope in his hands. It dripped onto the cold stone floor with a gentle _plop_ and drew his gaze to the small pool of blood surrounding the pillar, some of it obviously old, the rest clearly new...

"Sonuvabitch!" he repeated in a heated whisper.

Sam took in a lungful of air to steady his breathing before he let out a heartfelt sigh. _Why are we always too late? _

He turned soulful eyes to his brother and Dean seemed to read the silent question held there; the desperation.

"We'll find them Sammy...we'll save them."

A/N a massive thankyou to those ofyou who have taken the time to review-it means a lot to know you're enjoying this so far. Thanks again-Aliyssa x


	4. Chapter 4

"What can I get ya?"

Dean looked up from the inky depths of his coffee with a start. A beaming middle aged woman stood before him, notepad poised and ready to take his order. She flicked a flyaway curl of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear with a plump bejewelled finger and blinked brightly.

The brothers were back in _Earl's Diner_ for a late lunch. It was as busy as Dean's previous visit though this time he wasn't paying attention to the mindless gossip and chatter in hope of gleaning any information on their hunt-he was too busy worrying about his little brother. Sam had been quiet and withdrawn since finding the vampire lair and the obvious remains of victims, no doubt somehow deeming it his fault, and had excused himself to go to the restroom moments after arriving at the bustling diner. That had been quarter of an hour ago. He still wasn't back.

_Maybe this hunt was too soon after Madison...I was only hoping to distract him and now he seems even more guilt-ridden! What do I say to him...? How can I make this all better?_

"Sweetie you alright?"

"Eh, sorry, yeah-can I get two specials please?" Dean said, shaking himself from his reverie. He took a swig of coffee and grimaced. "And some more coffee too? Thanks."

A light laugh burbled from his server, "No wonder it's cold hun, you've been staring at it the last ten minutes." She turned away and called over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Dean slid out from their booth and wound his way to the restrooms in the far corner of the small diner.

"Sam? Sam you okay?" he called, knuckles rapping softly on the only closed door. His keen hearing picked up the sound of a shuddering breath before Sam's voice answered.

"I'll be out in a minute Dean," he whispered breathlessly, voice laced with pain.

Dean noted the fact that Sam hadn't actually answered his question, but then it was rhetorical anyway because they both knew he wasn't okay. "Sam-"

"Please?" Dean would have had to have been deaf to miss the pleading undertone to his brother's gentle voice, its usual warmth leached away to be replaced by a poor, muted replacement. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth in indecision before huffing a breath of resignation.

"Okay Sammy...food will be out in a few-don't let it get cold." He replied, allowing Sam his moment alone, understanding that need to compose and hide.

Sam let out a breath as he heard his brother's heavy treads exiting the small tiled room and hung his head for a moment between his knees, hands scrubbing across the back of his neck and through his mop of brown locks vainly trying to ease the tension building within him. He sat another minute within his cubicle staring sightlessly at the door in front of him.

_Come on Sam move it before Dean comes in here and busts the door down and then your ass..._

He hung his head again for another long moment, a deep breath rattling through his tall frame as his eyes came to rest on his hands.

They were covered in blood.

"Oh God!" he gasped, tearing from the cubicle to stand before the sinks lined along one wall. He turned the tap on full to a hot rush and stuck his hands under its plume, scrubbing, scrubbing, scrubbing...

_His mother's blood...on his hands..._

Scrubbing...

_Jessica's blood...on his hands..._

Scrubbing...

_His father's blood...on his hands..._

Scrubbing...

_Dean's blood on his hands..._

Scrubbing...scrubbing...

_Madison's blood... on his hands..._

Scrubbing...scrubbing...scrubbing...

_...It's like I'm cursed...like death just follows me around...you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out...go to hell!... can we not fight?...what's goin' on in that freaky head of yours?...freak...freak... I love you...I'm so sorry...I shot you!...again!...all my fault...sorry..._

A maelstrom of thoughts and memories tore through Sam as he stood at the sink, crushing him with guilt and fear.

_How many people have to die because of me?_

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror; tears meandered down a lean tanned face from obsidian eyes... blood leaked from their corners...

_Let me go, she'll come for me_..._Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary..._

Shaking hands reached up to feel the fluid pouring over his face and he pulled them away a moment later..._blood on my hands..._

_...__Dad...Mom..__.__ Dean... Jess... Maddy ... Wandell...so much blood!_

"No!" he whispered, shutting out the image. Suddenly the haze lifted and he opened his eyes with a hiss. His hands were red raw from scraping and the intense heat from the tap. He hastily turned the water to cold and let his sore hands soak for a moment before wiping the small cloud of steam from the mirror before him...warm chocolate brown eyes stared back at him from a tear stained face..._no blood..._

"Get it together Sam," he growled at himself, shaking his head to clear it. A splash of cool water finished the routine and he thrust his hands deep into his hoodie pockets and made his way back to the booth where Dean downed the last of his cup of coffee and raised his hand to signal he was ready for a refill.

Dean glanced up to see him returning and nodded to a second cup at the table which was then filled with the steaming liquid. Just as he was about to sit down the waitress turned round and took a step into his body, burning coffee sloshing down his front and over his already scalded hands.

"Ah!" he yelped, jumping back hastily and clutching his hands to his chest.

"Oh my goodness!" she shrilled, "I am so sorry-I didn't hear you sneakin' up on me like that!" the waitress admonished with a wag of her finger. She pulled out a dish towel and began dabbing at Sam's jacket much to his chagrin, "Here let me get that, oh Earl honey get a cloth would ya?"

"It's fine m'am, really" Sam said, trying to sit down.

"Nonsense, and you just call me Betty" she said as she smiled up at him. A sympathetic lilt entered her voice as she collected the damp cloth from Earl and draped it over his large hands, "You alright sweetheart-this is a pretty nasty burn?"

He saw Dean sit up a little straighter in his chair.

"No really, I'm good Betty, thanks," he said firmly.

Betty pursed her rouged lips and raised one sceptical eyebrow before conceding and allowing him to escape her ministrations. "Alright, well just holler if you need anything."

Sam could feel his brother's eyes on him as he folded his long body into the seat opposite him. He glanced up and shifted guiltily as Dean's eyes narrowed shrewdly, taking in every detail of his posture.

"Let me see your hands," Dean demanded.

"Dea-"

"Sam." His voice brooked no argument.

"Fine," Sam huffed, displaying his hands from across the table, "Happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Dammit Sam!" Dean exclaimed grabbing one large hand in both of his own so that his brother couldn't break loose. Concern was etched in every line of his young face as he turned Sam's hand over to inspect it fully.

"Not happy-far from it! These are bad Sam...your hands are covered in scratches-what the hell?!" he was speaking in a hushed yell by the end of his observations. "Sam?!" he asked sharply when his brother remained ominously silent.

"I...well...er the tap was on too hot and I kinda didn't notice for a second..." Sam offered. _That was weak Sam-no way he's gonna buy that. Crap._

Dean merely mimicked Betty's eyebrow raise, clearly saying one thing. _Spill._

"God Dean-there was so much blood and I just had to get it off!" he said in a rush.

Dean's face dropped in realisation, "Jesus Sam! What were you thinkin'"

His question didn't get a response, just a small shrug as Sam pulled his hand away from Dean's suddenly lax grip and tugged his sleeves down to hide the redness. He shook his head, "Sammy, man- don't do this to yourself. Please!"

"Two specials!" Betty appeared bearing to plates laden with food, much to Sam's relief. "You boys need anything else? Is everything alright?" she asked, brows pinching in concern as the tension at their table grabbed her attention.

"How're your hands, sweetie?" Her meaty hand found its way onto Sam's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

He looked up at her with a wan smile, "Okay, Betty-it's fine, really," he said earnestly.

Betty beamed in response to his smile and suddenly pulled him to her chest with a chuckle, "Aren't you just an angel!" she gushed, hand smoothing down his hair.

Sam grunted as his eyes sought out Dean's to beg for assistance. His older brother merely grinned at Sam's futile escape attempts as Betty held him closer, his head smooshing into her ample bosom.

"Get a room!" he mouthed, snorting at Sam's scowl.

"Betty! Get your ass over here and take these to table four!" Earl griped loudly from behind the counter.

She gave Sam a final matronly pat before moving away to tend her other customers, smiling and clucking every so often as she glanced up at the youngest Winchester.

"Sooo...You're having a good day with the ladies Sammy!" Dean joked, picking up his cutlery to shovel food into his mouth. He gave a groan of satisfaction as thick, creamy gravy trickled down his throat, "This pie is amazing!" he enthused, cringing slightly at the spray of mash potato and meat that exited his mouth, and cringing again even more as Betty turned and winked at him having clearly overheard his appreciation.

"Shut up," Sam returned grouchily, unable to hide the dull flush to his cheeks as he recalled the maid earlier in the morning..._Why me?! Dean's never gonna let me live this down..._

Dean gave a chortle and proceeded to devour his meal with hearty intent, eyes flicking back to Sam's hands every once in a while in what he thought was a discrete manner.

"Dude enough already! My hands are fine! I am fine!" Sam hissed putting his fork down with a clatter and crossing his arms over his chest as he slumped in his seat.

Dean swallowed disbelievingly. _Isn't that my line...huh, must be rubbin' off on him..._

"We are not talking about this right now Dean!" Sam growled, cutting his older brother off before he could even get a word out.

"Fine! I'll let it slide for now but we _are_ talking about it Sam, I mean it." Dean returned, voice equally dangerous. He ignored Sam's glare as his younger brother tried to steer the subject back to the matter preying at the back of his mind-the hunt. If he had learnt one thing from his father it was that a hunt was a great way to avoid talking about something..._subtle Sam..._

"So what do you think about the vampires? It's pretty obvious they've got a new victim-well I mean you saw the-anyway how long do you think we have to find 'em again before it's too late?" Sam asked quietly.

"All things considered I reckon we've got a couple o' days at best, assuming of course they don't leave the city all together...what I don't get is how they knew we were coming!" Dean mused in frustration.

Sam gave a one shouldered shrug and looked out of the window to the busy street..."Well one thing's for sure-they've gotta have our scents now so things could get tricky."

"Crap! I hadn't thought of that...okay I'll go get us some supplies and you go back to the motel and see if you can dig anything up on who our vic. might be. Let's-"

"Oh-don't go just yet sugar." Betty appeared again by Dean's shoulder and pushed him back onto his seat, "Sit down! Here, I brought you both some pie-on the house...think of it as an apology," Betty said, nodding to Sam.

Dean glanced up at his brother with a smirk and a bob of his eyebrows before looking up to their hovering waitress with his Winchester grin firmly in place. He saw her blush to the roots of her hair.

"Well thanks Betty! I do love me some pie!" he said, eyeing the treat almost fondly.

"Don't you boys mention it!" she said happily, pulling Dean into her bosom by one shoulder in a jovial manner.

Sam felt his lips tug up in a smirk- sure he had heard Dean choke on a bit of pie. "Get a room!" he mouthed, eyes twinkling in mirth as Dean extracted himself from Betty's 'friendly' embrace.

Dean more grimaced than smiled at Betty as she patted his head affectionately, his brows pulling together to glower darkly at her retreating figure. His glower only intensified as he turned to his sibling, barely checked laughter shaking his lean frame as he tried to look nonchalant. Sam risked a quick glance up.

"Don't!" Dean warned, taking another huge bite of pie as consolation for his maltreatment.

Sam adopted an innocent, wide eyed expression and held up both hands, palms out, chuckling lightly as he finished off his own complementary dessert and sat back comfortably in his chair. After a moment his expression became serious once more as he gazed out of the window lost in thought.

Dean looked up and saw that Sam had finished so quickly crammed the rest of his pie into his mouth and tossed a few bills down on the scarred wooden surface of the table, "Let's get outta here before Betty decides to mother us to death..."

"Bye boys! Call again soon!"

The brothers wore twin expressions of pain as her high pitched voice floated over to them as they made their hasty exit, turning to flash twin smiles at her before wincing in unison as the door shut behind them with a small _jingle. _Green eyes met brownas both shook their heads before hopping into the Impala. The engine gave a throaty grumble as Dean slid behind the wheel and sped off down the street to deposit Sam at their motel to do his research.

A/N thanks so much to those of you who have taken the time to drop me a review-you guys make my day :) hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

"...there's whiskey in the jar-oooooooooh!" Dean pulled up beside a battered old Mustang and shook his head with a grimace at the state of the vehicle before opting to ignore its maltreatment and instead whine along to the guitar solo of Thin Lizzy's _Whiskey in the Jar_ whilst drumming his fingers. He closed his eyes and bopped his head for a few moments, revelling in the staccato beat until the song faded to an end and he switched off his engine to step from the Impala with a groan, back popping into place with a satisfying crunch.

His gaze fell again on the Mustang and he shuddered.

"Don't worry baby, I'll never neglect you like that," he uttered softly, patting the 'flanks' of his beloved Impala as he made to cross the street. He came up short at the kerb, feeling a shiver traverse his spine, that odd, indefinable feeling of wrongness enveloping him, and he turned behind him to see an empty street...he narrowed his gaze, green eyes piercingly staring at darkened corners...

Giving a shake of his head, but nonetheless trusting his feelings of misgiving, Dean continued on his path to the nearest store to pick up the supplies he and Sam needed to hide their scent from the vampires. They were too vulnerable without that sort of protection. Yet another of the pieces of wisdom John Winchester had imparted onto his boys to help keep them safe.

_...you do your job and you get out...I don't want you in the area...you __**are my**__ children!_

Dean strode down a few aisles once inside and tried to put the painful reminder of John out of his head for fear of distraction. Quickly finding the purchases he required whilst keeping his senses alert for any signs of movement nearby as his sense of unease grew. A breath of wind on the back of his neck had his hand reaching to his ankle strap surreptitiously, under the guise of tying his bootlace and he straightened up with his knife sliding into easy reach inside his sleeve as he made his way over to the counter to pay.

A sniff and a sigh met his ears and he spun at the counter, eyes coming to rest on...nothing...he cast his sweeping gaze wider and he saw his own reflection staring out at him from a pane of glass. A shadow crossed it and a low laugh met his ears.

"Shit," Dean muttered grabbing the bag of herbs from the clerk behind the counter. He left a huge tip as he strode quickly back to his Chevy, ignoring the confused expression on the spotty young teens face. He had no doubt now...

He was being followed.

He was being tracked; hunted.

Kate watched Dean from the shadows inside the small grocery store with a hunger for revenge that was at odds with her contented demeanour. But she was more than happy to wait, to stalk. She had learnt patience over the decades, it was something that Luther had taught her in her impulsive youth, and she knew that obeying his lesson was the only thing that would bring her satisfaction, that it was the sole thing she could do to honour her lover's memory. And so she watched her prey, saw his awareness of her presence and found herself unable to deny his skill as a hunter- but she knew her skill surpassed his own-she had after all had much longer to hone and practise...

With a satisfied smile she wondered how Karl was getting on in tracking down the other Winchester, the youngest of the pair, Sam and just as the thought entered her mind her mobile phone gave a buzz in her pocket and she extracted it to read a message about the very subject of her musings.

_Have found the other-at the Kingston Motel. Rm 12. _

Kate formed her reply and pressed send before slowly following Dean out of the store as he made his hasty exit. She waited only till he had pulled away with a screech until she stepped into the old Mustang she left parked outside earlier in the day to better scout out the area on foot. Gunning her own engine she sped off, her dark eyes glittering in malicious anticipation and vengeance.

_Bleep._ The tinny yet electric note caused Karl to fish in his jacket pocket for his mobile and he read Kate's reply.

_Dean is on his way. He knows about me-get him as soon as he arrives. Deal with Sam later. _

Karl allowed a grin to creep over his handsome face at the trust Kate was placing on him, the utter faith she had in his ability to detain their victim until her arrival...he would enjoy pleasing her and accosting the older Winchester.

He looked up as he put the cellular back into his pocket and saw the drapes at the motel window move. A lean fingered held them back a crack and dark eyes peered out from behind shaggy bangs before the material fell back with a swishing motion. His captive was still in place-and his brother was the perfect bait to draw him out...

* * *

"Shit!" Dean seethed loudly, fist pounding on his dash as a toneless female voice informed him politely from his mobile; '_you have no remaining calling credit.'_

"Stupid piece of crap!" he cried in frustration, discarding the offending item in favour of a two-handed grip on the wheel as he put his foot hard on the gas pedal. _Gotta get to Sam, gotta warn him before something bad happens...gotta keep him safe..._

He flicked alert eyes up to look into his rear view mirror, sure he caught a glimpse of the banged up Mustang he had spotted outside the store earlier before the vehicle fell back behind an overtaking pick-up and was lost from his sight. Fixing his attention back on the road Dean tightened his grip further on the wheel, jaw clenched with determination and resolve as he made his way back to his brother.

Sam glanced once more at his watch before peering out of the grubby window of the motel. His eyes confirmed what his ears told him; there was no sign of Dean returning so soon. He chewed anxiously on his bottom lip and tapped his foot impatiently as he let the drape fall closed, eager to share his recent findings with his brother. Indecision tormented him for only a moment before he snatched up his phone to call Dean.

"Shit!" he exclaimed under his breath, shaking his head in annoyance at the too low signal flashing on the small screen before him. Sam grouchily snagged up his set of room keys before he stepped outside into the rapidly cooling air in search of a more reliable signal.

"Stupid piece of crap!" he mumbled, shoving the useless object into his jeans along with his hands as he wandered quickly to the motel reception area. He winced slightly as his raw hands rubbed off the course denim in which he was clad as he ferreted for a moment in his pockets for a few quarters to slot into the payphone beside the window. He let the call ring out for a moment before his dark eyes fell on a shadowed figure loitering under the neon Kingston Motel sign, throwing the occasional surreptitious glance his way. Something about the man caused Sam to become unsettled and he watched him more closely as he again tried his brother's number.

_Probably got his music up too loud to hear his damn phone..._Sam thought with an exasperated, though fond, sigh. His sigh morphed into a gasp of realisation as a catlike flash from the eyes of the man revealed him to in fact be a vampire. _We've been found already...oh God, Dean!_

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up..." Sam chanted eagerly, fingers drumming on top of the counter against which he leaned lazily. He couldn't stop his mind from worrying that Dean had also been found and that there was some more sinister reason to his inability to answer his calls.

"Damnit Dean!" Sam said aloud as he forcibly replaced the phone on the receiver. He again set his sights on the shadowed figure stalking outside and gave another curse as he realised all their weapons against vampires were currently in the Impala's trunk and thus of no use to himself.

_Not good...hurry Dean..._

Sam picked up his pace as he heading back to room twelve, attempting to appear as if he hadn't noticed that he was being watched but all too aware of the tenseness of his posture, of his quickened pulse and breath. And he suddenly knew that the vampire was aware of it too-aware that he had been discovered –as the large figure left the shadows and began to speed towards him in a clear attempt to cut off any escape routes.

Discarding attempts of stealth the vampire ran forwards at an alarming pace and Sam consequently abandoned his pretence of calm in favour of a fast sprint, aided by his long stride, to his doorway where he fumbled for a few moments with the key before it obeyed his trembling hands and slid into the lock.

Just before he could turn the key however he heard footsteps and breathing behind him and he turned just in time to brace himself from the speedy impact of a heavily muscled body into his own tall frame. He was instantly knocked back into the door and it splintered slightly under their combined weight leaving Sam feeling bruised from both front and back and struggling to draw in a deep enough breath to fill his lungs whilst he grappled with the pounding fists raining down on him.

"You're going to pay Winchester-you and your brother both!"

The snarled words caused Sam to still momentarily with shock, his struggles ceasing just as he gained his feet.

_How do they know who we are?_

He immediately regretted his momentary lapse in focus as a staggering blow sent him sprawling once more to fall over the banister which he had spent the evening leaning on the night before. He landed hard on the ground as the wood collapsed under his body and he crumpled up on top of it with a groan at the sharp, lancing pains radiating out from his ribs at the harsh impact, sure they were bruised badly, and equally sure that his head was going to split open in pain if he took one more punch to the side of the face. His dazed mind noted, with utmost annoyance, the tickle of blood as it traced a path down his already scratched cheek. He raised an unsteady hand to swat at the dribble of liquid and was rewarded with another savage punch to the side of his head.

Sam couldn't stop the gasping shout of pain from being torn from his mouth as his head snapped back and his body spun around with momentum. He dully thought that his head had indeed spilt open from pain before he realised that it was only the cuts on his cheek that had reopened to become more gaping, stinging as they let in the night air. This different pain brought to Sam a moment of sudden clarity, pierced the fog of his concussed mind with an alarming certainty; he wouldn't be alive to warn Dean of his danger if he didn't escape from this vampire and make it back to the motel room.

A strong arm circled round his neck and, despite his difficulty breathing, Sam could have rolled his eyes at the fact that his neck was yet again an object of particular attention for their latest foes. Pulling together the last remnants of his rapidly waning strength Sam drove his elbow sharply into his attackers gut and was instantly rewarded with a slackened grip which he wriggled free from and, turning, dealt a prompt kick to the same spot before staggering towards the door once more.

Hoping his hand was heading for the right key swimming before his unfocussed eyes he gave a sigh of relief as he felt cool metal under his palm and, turning the key, allowed himself to fall into the motel room where he ran unsteadily to Dean's bed to retrieve the Bowie knife nestled under his brother's pillow. It was his only chance.

Sam quietly paced back to the open doorway and peeked his head out to find the vampire leaning heavily against the wall beside the broken balustrade in a pose not dissimilar to his own. He took a step away from the doorframe and held the large knife before him threateningly.

Laughter burbled from a fanged mouth as the large vampire grinned his amusement and Sam determinedly took another step forward, ready for his attacker to make the next move. He didn't wait long before the tall figure bent over and picked up a piece of wood from the ground.

Sam sprang forwards, blade swinging in a wide arc that was at the last possible moment dodged, the vampire's supernatural strength allowing him to easily disarm the youngest Winchester in his weakened and concussed state.

Ignoring the throbbing heartbeat that he knew he shouldn't hear in his head Sam brought his skull down hard and fast on top of the vampires in a head-butt that left both parties equally dazed. Somewhat less concussed than his human counterpart the vampire recovered first and kicked Sam back causing him to fall into the safety of his room with a crashing reverberation as the small table with his research on it collapsed beneath him.

Another loud reverberation caused Karl to look up from his glare at the young, incapacitated Winchester, eliciting a wide smile as the older brother pulled up in front of the motel in his gleaming classic car.

"Sammy!" he yelled hoarsely, already reaching into the car's rear for a weapon as he spotted the looming figure covered in cuts and blood, chest heaving with exertion, before their room and ruined doorway. _Oh God Sam, be okay! _

"You sonofabitch! I'm gonna kill you if you hurt him!" he raged, firing off a rapid bolt from a crossbow that caught Karl in the shoulder before drawing a machete as he advanced.

Karl staggered back a step with the force of the impact and swayed as the dead man's blood seeped from the arrow shaft into his bloodstream. He just managed to avoid the blade biting into his flesh as he rolled out of Dean's path and kicked out, taking Dean's legs out from under him so that they both fell to the ground together in a tangle of limbs.

A screeching of brakes caused Karl to smile amidst the blood pooling in his mouth from the constant punches smashing into him and he gurgled out a laugh.

"What the hell do you think is funny about this you bastard?!" Dean yelled, shaking him by the lapels, eyes flinty with rage.

"Hey baby, remember me?"

Dean looked up and felt his blood run cold with shock. _Kate..._

He didn't even have time to move before her fist crashed into his jaw and sent stars dancing across the suddenly descending darkness of his vision. The last thing he was aware of before he could see no more was being dragged into the back of the dirty old Mustang and sighting Sam's limp, bloodied body through the still open doorway, sirens shrilling through the sudden stillness of the night.

_I'm so sorry Sammy..._

Kate heaved Dean's body into the back of her car and quickly ran back to Karl to help him into the vehicle too. She glanced only momentarily at Sam's unmoving form before racing back to her car and escaping into the darkness before the sirens of an approaching police car pulled up into the empty parking lot. She knew he would come for his brother. She had seen their loyalty before. Yes, Sam would come for Dean, try to save his brother, and then she would kill them both...for Luther...

a/n: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I booked a last minute holiday so had lots of things to prepare before I left and I didn't get around to finishing this chapter before I left last week. I hope you all find it worth the wait! Next one shouldn't take as long what with being back now and I will try to get it up within the week at the latest. Thanks so much for reading and to those of you who have reviewed-I will reply to them individually if I have not already. Anyway no more rambling...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, hey man, wake up!"

Sam struggled to focus on the voice that was breaking through his haze of pain and darkness, his brows scrunching in discomfort as more and more sensations and feelings came back to him with every new moment released from unconsciousness.

"Come on man! Wake up!"

_Shut up!_ He wanted to say as it repeated it's command with a little too much volume for his liking, _All right, I hear ya'...gimme a minute..._

"Dude!" the voice was exasperation mingled with concern..._Dean..._

"Who the hell's Dean?"

Sam's eyes snapped open at that and he found himself staring up at a youthful face framed by long, dark hair.

"Dean?" Sam repeated, louder this time, struggling to rise from his prone position on the floor of his motel room as he cast his anxious gaze around.

"Woah buddy, you look like you've taken a hell of a beatin'-sit tight for a second would ya'?"

Sam aimed a glare at the young man who sat before him on his haunches and defiantly pulled himself to his feet, wishing greatly by the time he had established his footing, that he had listened to the advice as he felt the world lurch nauseatingly around him and had to rush promptly to the bathroom before he made even more mess of the motel room.

After a few minutes he re-emerged clutching at his wounded ribs in outright agony, face ashen and sweaty.

"Who are you?" Sam croaked, leaning against the doorjamb and eyeing the man now walking towards him.

"I'm a cop-Jason Larkhall" the young man supplied, offering out his hand.

Sam grasped it as firmly as his bleeding knuckles would allow and gave a tight nod.

"I've been looking for you," he said slowly, massaging the throb at his temple, "I know what happened to your girlfriend-Hannah. People won't listen to you, right? Think you're crazy? Well, I know that you're not-I know _what_ you saw and I can help you get her back...I can help you find her..."

Sam could have laughed at the expression of outright shocked incredulity painted onto the pale face before him if the situation hadn't been so direly serious.

"What the hell?" Jason exclaimed, reading the truth in Sam's eyes, the sincerity, the _guilt_. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sam. My brother and I-this is kinda what we do..."

"They took him too-Dean?" Jason asked shrewdly, finding his voice after another stunned silence. Sam nodded, letting his head drop for a moment to hide the anguish brimming in his eyes, unable to admit to his failure aloud.

_I let them take him...God, I wish Dad was here...he would never have let this happen...he would be so disappointed in me..._

After a few seconds he schooled his features in one of stoic determination and looked back up at Jason.

"I promise you I _will_ get them back."_ I have to..._

And suddenly Jason didn't look like the young man he was, he looked like a young child; eyes wide with hope, looking for answers, only a hint of the man left behind in the doubt lingering in his pained gaze.

"I promise you, I will." Sam repeated. His gut twisted at the look in Jason's eyes, recognising it at once as the same look that had stared out from his own haunted face in times of need and pain, when he had lost loved ones...times when he needed reassurance from his brother...or times when he had failed him...

_Times like now..._

Jason shook his head in wordless confusion, "They, eh, they're really...well, real? Vampires?"

Sam swallowed convulsively, wishing for all the world that he didn't have to answer that quiet spoken whisper of fear with the one truth that could perpetuate it. "Yeh..."

"And that's what did this to you?"

Sam nodded as Jason tipped his head towards him, indicating his general appearance, choosing to ignore the slight drop of his mouth that shock had elicited. He could hardly blame the young cop though, he conceded as he looked over himself; he was covered in lacerations, and blood, and bruises, standing (albeit barely upright) amidst a ruined pile of rubble and devastation.

_Yeh, no wonder Jason looked shocked-he probably thought a small tornado appeared and threw me about a bit..._

"How are-how did you-"

"I'm alive for the same reason you are-luck." Sam replied, eventually musing aloud to himself. "Luck, and they're trying to lure me into a trap..."

_And I have no choice but to walk right into it_...

thanks for reading! X


	7. Chapter 7

_Throb..._

Awareness crept back slowly.

_Throb..._

A waft of blood bourn on a breeze, laced with damp, stale sweat and alcohol.

_Throb..._

Low voices murmured; laughing, teasing. Gloating.

_Throb...throb..._

The feel of coagulating blood meandered from his obviously bound wrists, a deep-seated ache pounding in his head.

_Throb...throb...throb!_

"Urg..." Dean groaned, unable to stifle the noise as he fluttered his eyes open and attempted to sit upright, only to have rope pull taut against his torn wrists eliciting a fresh ooze of bright-red blood. His head hurt so damn much!

_When did John Bonham decide to start livin' in my head? _

A throaty, female voice interrupted his musings as Kate sauntered into view with a leering grin plastered all over her face, bending down before Dean to wink and ruffle his hair.

"Nice of you to join us, I was hoping you'd wake up soon so we can play."

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to play with your food?" Dean replied with a look of distaste, trying to be as obnoxious as possible.

"Oh, don't you wanna play Dean?" Kate cooed, pouting as she leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "We'd have sooo much fun..."

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I don't usually go for ancient, blood-thirsty scanks."

Kate heaved a sigh as she trailed her finger through the blood coursing over his hands before she stood up and turned away.

"That's too bad." She said regretfully, watching Dean's blood trickle over her finger, "Maybe I'll just have to wait until Sammy gets here..."

"I hate to tell you but you're not exactly his type. Don't think he's into all the kinky leather crap."

"I can make do with lace if he'd prefer that?" Kate asked, eyebrows raised suggestively. "I figured you were more the leather guy. Me? I'm not fussed."

"What a surprise," Dean muttered sardonically.

"Eternity will teach a girl a thing or two," she shrugged. "I could take you places you've never even dreamed of."

"I draw the line at necrophilia...wow, haven't we already had this conversation?...or are you just trying to see where I stand now that you don't have to worry about Luther?"

The female vampire scowled darkly, eyes boring into Dean's own as a growl escaped her lips. Her hand whipped out at smashed into the side of his face with a resounding slap.

"Tetchy. Did I hit a nerve sweetheart?" Dean smirked, tongue flicking out to lap up the blood from the cut on his mouth.

Another blow left his head spinning slightly and ears ringing.

_Throb...throb...throb..._

"Watch your mouth! I'm doing this for Luther!" she cried forcefully.

_Great, psycho bitch is out for revenge..._

After a moment of intense silence a familiar sound permeated the stillness as the first strains of Zeppelin's _Good Times Bad Times_ piped from Deans mobile.

A sibilant flow of laughter escaped from Kate's mouth as she threw her head back.

"Ah, the star of the show!" she sneered, picking up his mobile-_now tainted, _he thought dryly-to check the caller ID.

"Go on, Dean, answer it. Tell your brother to hurry-party's about to start."

"No way I'm telling where we are, you stupid bitch." Dean replied.

"Oh you will. You will or you'll watch as I suck the life from sweet little Hannah's body. Now why don't you try again..."

Dean realised for the first time that he wasn't alone with the vampires as he watched Kate sway to the far side of the darkened room where the young girl was bound to a post in a similar fashion to him. Whimpers escaped her as Kate drew near, hissing as her fangs made an appearance.

"No! No please don't! Noooooo!" she sobbed, back cracking off the pillar behind her as she shook uncontrollably, head shaking back and forth in denial.

Kate turned her back on the girl and fixed Dean with a questioning yet knowing smirk as she walked back to his side, flipping the phone open to place it by his ear.

"Dean! Are you alright? Where are you? Dean?!" Sam's urgent, panic-filled voice came from the speaker, firing off questions in rapid succession. Dean could almost _feel_ the concern radiating from him.

"Sammy..."

"Oh thank God, are you ok-are you hurt?"

"Sam-I'm fine...I'm – eh -" Dean hesitated, knowing he needed Sam's help to get out of whatever dive he was holed up in but also knowing that telling him to come get him was putting him in danger...Kate's expression turned even more predatory and threatening as she allowed her gaze to stray to Hannah just as the girl screamed out.

"No! You have to help me please?! HELP ME!" imploring eyes beseeched him and he sought to reassure.

"Hannah, listen to me. Help is coming."

"_That's her!_ - Shut up!- _he said Hannah! That means she's alive, we gotta_- Dean? Dean?!" muddled voices caused Dean to screw his eyes shut as his head protested the level of noise emanating from the tiny device held by his ear.

"I'm fine bro, just a little tied up right now..." Dean said, glaring up at Kate as she grinned smugly.

"It's okay, I'm coming to get you. Where you at? How many of them are there, Dean?" Sam's voice took on a more controlled quality that would have made Dean proud had it not make him sick with dread.

Dean looked around to take stock of his surroundings noting that he was inside a large room full of old dusty boxes. The room was cold, damp and had corrugated walls. Blessedly he couldn't read the writing on the boxes that would have allowed him to tell Sam exactly where to come.

"...we're ah...at another warehouse. Prize for originality." He muttered, pleased when a tiny puff of air from Sam rewarded his sarcasm.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll find you."

The conviction in his brother's voice, the promise and love and need, caused a lump to swell in his throat.

"Be careful Sammy." Dean said loudly as Kate pulled the phone from his ear.

"Best hurry up and find us _Sammy_...you don't want Dean to have all the fun do you?" she simpered before lashing out with her foot to kick Dean in the stomach.

He doubled over as much as his restraints would allow, wheezing, eyes smarting against his will, as he tried to ignore the faint voice yelling out from the phone that Kate then snapped closed.

"Oh well, now that that's done...let's get this party started..."

* * *

A/N: thanks to those of you who are reading this, and those of you who are still reviewing-you know who you are :) I really appreciate it. Anyhow, next chapter is back to Sam's POV...it will be on the way soon.

-Aliyssa x


	8. Chapter 8

Sam gunned the Impala's engine as he flipped open his mobile phone and punched Dean's number in rapidly, cursing when his vain hope of hearing Dean answer was dashed as his automated message rang out.

_This is Dean, you know what to do._

"You're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let-"

"I'm driving." Sam's voice brooked no arguments as he shot a quick glare at his passenger. Jason scowled straight back and twin huffs of air were breathed in unison. "Look, I'm sorry...I just-"

"I get it, man, I do...when I think about Hannah..." Jason trailed off, turning away to face out of the Impala's window. "How are we supposed to find them?"

Sam glanced up at Jason, seeing the pain standing out starkly in his gaze, knowing he was the only one who could help, the only one who could take away that pain...But that was just it. Jason had hit the nail on the head. How was he supposed to find Dean and Hannah? And even if he did, how was he going to take out an entire nest of vampires on his own?!

_How did I let this happen?_

A wave of utter helplessness engulfed him and for a moment he couldn't breathe and there were stars dancing around his pounding head and he could_ hear it_, he could hear the wave as it sucked him under, surging...crashing...booming...

_We can't save everyone..._

The car suddenly pulled over onto the side of the road as Sam slammed his feet down onto the brakes sending Jason careening forwards into the dash. The young cop turned angrily. '_What the hell?!' _the words died on his lips as he saw the pallor of Sam's face and the trembling of his hands.

"Christ... you alright? Sam?" he asked uncertainly, concern lacing his words.

A deep, shuddering breath was released from the seat next to him before Sam replied.

"I'm sorry Jason, I eh, my head just..."

Jason grabbed Sam by the jaw and peered into his eyes. He sighed in frustration as he saw the blown and dilated pupils staring back at him listlessly.

"Dude, you got one hell of a concussion. You shouldn't be driving. Let me."

Sam shook his head slowly, dispelling the last of the mist from his gaze, "Dean would kill me," he said with a short laugh. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. We'll get them back-we'll find them."

"How?"

Again Sam remained silent.

"You don't know where to start do you?" Jason said, his voice almost accusing and yet also saddened, dejected.

"Jason-look, just let me think for a minute okay?" Sam replied, unconsciously redialling Dean's number. His heart skipped a beat as the ringing stopped and he blurted down the phone in dizzying relief.

"Dean! Are you alright? Where are you? Dean?!"

"Sammy..." his brother's voice was breathless and quiet. _Never a good sign._

"Oh thank God, are you ok-are you hurt?" _You're not ok__,__ but say you are, if you say you are it's not serious..._

"Sam-I'm fine...I'm – eh -" Dean hesitated and then Sam heard another voice, filled with terror, crying out for help, screaming shrilly.

"_No! You have to help me please?! HELP ME!"_

"Hannah, listen to me. Help is coming." Sam heard his brother's commanding tone down the receiver, trying to soothe and reassure. The conviction in his voice made Sam's heart swell with pride and hope...maybe he could do this...

"That's her!" Jason cried out suddenly, tugging on his jacket sleeve. He had heard their voices too.

"Shut up!" Sam said, a hand held up to quiet the distressed young man who continued to ramble on.

"He said Hannah! That means she's alive, we gotta-"

"Dean? Dean?!" Sam called down the cellular, trying to block out Jason's voice as he stopped hearing his brother's. The alarm in his tone was enough to silence the prattling next to him and he gave wordless thanks as Dean's warm voice filtered through the tiny device a moment later.

"I'm fine bro, just a little tied up right now..."

He could hear the exasperation in Dean's voice and knew his turn of phrase hadn't been metaphorical. He sought to reassure his older brother, needing to repay him for all the times he had been saved. He took a deep breath, then asked the vital information he couldn't go in without. His father had taught his sons better than that. _You never go into a situation blind._

"It's okay, I'm coming to get you. Where you at? How many of them are there, Dean?"

"...we're ah...at another warehouse. Prize for originality." Dean's voice was riddled with sarcasm and Sam could detect the glower in it too, knowing that he was throwing dirty looks at his captor.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll find you."

"Be careful Sammy." Dean shouted.

And then there was another familiar voice, dripping in disdain, "Best hurry up and find us _Sammy...you _don't want Dean to have all the fun do you?"

A muffled grunt came next and then the line went dead, the toneless electronic drone seeming to mock the distance between Sam and his brother with its finality.

_Beeeeeep__..._

With startling clarity Sam realised how he was going to find his brother and started up the engine again, tearing off onto the road without a word.

"What the hell?!" Jason yelled, no longer holding back. Sam was being erratic. He wanted to know what was going on.

"We've gotta get to a diner or a bar or- some place with wireless." Sam said by way of explanation.

"What? Why?"

He was startled by the smug grin that appeared on Sam's face as the young Winchester looked over at him and stated, "GPS", and then he returned the smirk in full, his confidence in Sam rising with Sam's confidence in himself.

* * *

"You've got a smart mouth Winchester. Pity you're not smart enough to keep it shut!" Karl bellowed, fist lashing out to smash into Dean's face. He smirked in satisfaction as the lazy grin was removed from Dean's face to be replaced with a grimace of pain.

Karl tucked a strand of his long chestnut locks behind his ear, his grey eyes catching on the smattering of blood oozing over his bruised knuckles and lighting up in glee. He brought his hand up to his face to better observe the viscous fluid as it trailed over his skin, enjoying the warmth it imbued, savouring its coppery taint...

"Eew,"

He scowled as Dean's voice permeated the pleasant silence and turned to glare at him. A defiant smirk was painted over his face though Karl could _hear _his pain in the throbbing, irregular beats of his heart, could even _see_ it in the glazed orbs gazing up at him. He ignored the look of distaste that Dean threw at him, instead prowled over the dusty floor to Hannah, footsteps echoing the beats of his own thumping heart as his pulse quickened at the sight of the blood pooled beside her limp body.

"Get away from her you sick bastard!" Dean yelled, eyes flinty with rage.

"Or what?" Karl sneered, squatting before her and allowing his hand to caress her face in the pretence of soothing her. His fingers lingered on the bite mark on her slim neck, eyes closing as he recalled the taste of her blood. He didn't heed her pleas nor her tears as he breathed in her scent, letting his finger stray to her bloodied wrists.

"Oh God, no-ooo!" Hannah began sobbing, her body shuddering against the invading finger prodding her wrists o encourage a new flow of blood.

"Leave her alone!"

Karl ignored Dean again, letting him pull against his own bonds until he tired himself out. Nothing would spoil his enjoyment of Hannah's blood.

He watched it roll languidly down his finger, his tongue flicking out to lap it up, allowing its velvet softness to glide over his teeth and slip down his gullet in agonising slowness...a sigh escaped him...

"Urg, you make me sick-get your jollies some other way!" Dean said tauntingly.

Karl growled and suddenly he was standing right in front of Dean, eyes bright and dangerous. His hand whipped out and caught Dean across the temple sending him crashing into oblivion.

He smiled in grim satisfaction.

Now he could enjoy himself in peace.

A/N : thanks to those of you who are sticking with this and still reviewing-I know the updates are taking a while and I apologise sincerely! life's very busy!


	9. Chapter 9

The Impala's interior suddenly seemed too quiet save for the lone ticking of the cooling engine. Sam had pulled over beside an old run-down bar/diner that boasted internet access from a half-broken sign above the windows.

Jason raised a speculative eyebrow at the dilapidated shack of a building, scarcely concealing his sneer as he followed Sam inside. "What a dive," he muttered.

Sam shot him a look to silence him and he raised his hands in a shrug. It_ was_ a dive.

Sam tried to ignore the quiet of the room as he walked in, the way all heads turned to look over him before whispering to one another in hushed voices...in hindsight he should have cleaned himself up a bit before entering-he was a complete mess.

"Hey buddy, we don't want any trouble in here tonight alright?" a middle-aged man of formidable build emerged from behind the counter, his deep tone filled with warning.

A sigh escaped Sam as he turned to meet the man's gaze with a wan smile of exhaustion, "I'm not here for any trouble sir, I just need the internet..."

The man gave a nod and pointed to a booth at the far corner of the room situated by a jukebox that was piping out Clapton's _Lay down Sally_. A sharp pang filled his gut as he heard Dean humming that very song in his head.

Jason and Sam slid into the booth and Jason watched Sam as he scrubbed at weary, blood-shot eyes as he waited for his laptop to boot up. The screen washed a blue glow over his features, picking out each and every cut marring his face, enhancing the multitude of bruises purpling down his head and jaw and across the exposed flesh of his arms. Jason looked down at his own hands-free of bruises-and back over to Sam's. He bit his lip as he looked his friend over, imagining the pain Sam was in, 'cause, God, he ached, so Sam must have been pounding!

"You alright?" he asked softly, concern lacing his words.

"Yeah, fine," Sam managed hoarsely. "What?" he asked at Jason's quirked eyebrow.

"You're fine?" the scepticism and disbelief was obvious in his voice as Jason motion to the wounds coating almost every inch of Sam's frame.

Sam gave a tiny laugh, "Trust me-this isn't bad. I'm okay Jason, really... I'll get Hannah back for you. You have my word."

'_This isn't bad__.__' _The words tumbled around Jason's head and he wondered with horror _what was_ 'bad' to the Winchesters.

"You boys havin' a drink? What about somethin' to eat? You look like you could use it," their patron asked, hands folded across his broad chest as he rocked on the balls of his feet. His stern features softened as he took in the two hunched forms before him.

"Eh, yeah, we'll take two burgers and beers. Thanks." Jason answered before Sam could fully comprehend the question.

"Sure," the man said, returning moments later to place a beer before each of the boys. "Shout if you want another, I'm Todd."

"Thank you." Jason said as Sam managed a tired smile.

"Jason-we-I don't know if-"

"Shut up Sam. You have got to eat something-you're gonna keel over if you don't and then you'll be no use to me or Hannah...or Dean. We have time for this. You have to." Jason pre-empted his excuses before he even finished them.

Sam gave a grateful nod followed by a heavy exhale before turning the screen towards Jason, finger pointed to a flagged up mark on the map before them.

"You know where that is?"

"Yeah, not far actually..." Jason replied, an upbeat lilt taking hold of him as their luck changed.

"You smell that?" Kate said with a smile as she appeared back in the main room of the warehouse, dappled light falling on her figure as she paced past the large windows to stand before Karl. He was knelt down over Dean's still unconscious form.

He turned to face her, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth and she scowled at his dilated pupils.

"Don't be too hasty Karl-don't take too much or he'll dry up...now do you smell that? It's his brother. He must be close."

"Not long to wait now then...good..." Karl growled, low and deep and long.

"Yes...not long...but I want you to find out where he is-I don't want him sneaking up on us-look what happened the last time we lost their scent. I won't let that happen again...no, I want you to find him and if he tries anything do what you have to do to subdue him. I need him to complete this..." Kate said, eyes taking on a misty, far-away quality as she let her imagination drift.

Karl stood up to his full height and gave a grin as he licked the blood from around his mouth. His own gaze was filled with anticipation and utter devotion as he looked down upon his creator. He would do what she asked. He was eternally in her debt for the joy she had given him, the life she had granted...

"Hurry," she said forcefully breaking into his reverie, "Take some of the others with you."

He nodded and stalked off to quickly change into clean clothes so as not to attract any undue attention to himself, Kate watching him as he left before her eyes flicked back over to Dean, bound and limp against his post...

"Don't worry Dean," she crooned into his ear as he groaned, "Sam will be joining you sooner than you think."

Shadows passed the window, low voices laughing and excited. Her gaze fell upon Karl as he stopped and looked inside to give a singular nod before walking away with the others to fulfil her wishes.

* * *

Sam gave a sigh of contentment as he set aside the last few fries on his plate, washing down a mouthful of food with some beer. He let his body relax another increment before he stood to make his way over the restrooms by the other side of the bar, stopping suddenly as his body listed, the wave returning to surge in his head for a moment until it was dispelled by a deep breath. His hand gripped the tabletop hard until he steadied himself and gave a weary sigh. Sam ignored Jason as he made his way across the room, nodding at Todd on his way past the bar.

Hidden in the sanctuary of the restroom Sam allowed himself to crumble once again, his legs shook beneath him and his sight was blurry...he felt like he was seeing through someone else's eyes...it was surreal. He leant over a sink, allowing the old porcelain to hold him upright even though he didn't fully trust it with his weight, splashing his face with cold water to clear his head, to remove the clinging fog blanketing him.

_I'm so tired..._

His hand reached back to rub at the persistent ache residing across his shoulders and back, and he winced as he over-stretched his battered ribs.

"Eurg," Sam groaned, crouching down even lower to the sink so that his forehead rested on its basin. It felt cold yet pleasant against his suddenly too hot, sweat dappled skin. The nausea slowly subsided as the spiking pain faded to a dull throb and so Sam straightened up as best he could manage and attempted to clear some of the dirt and grime from himself.

_You look like crap..._

Dean's voice played out in Sam's head as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He could even see his older brother's concerned quirk of the eyebrows if he closed his eyes...

_God Dean, how did this happen? I told him we shouldn't have split up! Next time we get supplies together._

"Holy crap, the supplies!" Sam whispered aloud, watching through bleak brown eyes as all colour drained from his face as the implications of his realisation sank in.

He bolted from the small tiled room seconds later, hurtling past other patrons in his haste to get to the Impala's trunk. Jason's call of query and concern went unheeded as Sam erupted through the door to stumble out into the night, his stomach rebelling in outrage at himself as his gaze fell upon several dark figures stepping out from the shadows.

He didn't need to see them to know they were vampires.

He could _feel_ It coming from them in cold waves, spreading out, engulfing...freezing...

_Evil._

"Sam! What the hell?!" Jason's voice broke his momentary reverie, startling him into action.

"Get inside now! Get everyone round back into safety and lock all the doors and windows." He ordered, already inside the trunk grabbing up weapons. He glanced up when he didn't hear Jason move, "Do you hear me?! GO!" Sam yelled, slamming the trunk of the Impala with a loud _thunk__._

"What about you?!" Jason finally asked urgently.

"Don't worry about me just do as I said. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Sam injected as much authority into his tone as he could, realising with a start that he sounded just like John.

_I wish you were here Dad..._he thought as he buckled the two machete knifes round his waist.

Sam ignored the look of shocked terror floating across Jason's features as he loaded up an arrow into the crossbow held in his hands. He soaked the shaft in the blood from the small vial collected by Dean previously before dipping several more that he positioned beside the knife in his ankle holster. His eyes never left the shadowed figures stalking towards him, hands never faltered in their sightless motion. Sam forced his knee to stop bouncing up and down in anticipation and stowed the vial of blood in his pocket.

"Come on..." he muttered, "come closer..."

_Give me a clear shot..._

"Come on..."

_Bang. _The gunshot echoed loudly in the stillness of the night, followed not a moment later by a guttural cry of pain as it sent Sam sprawling to the ground, crossbow fallen from his hands as he clawed instinctively at his arm to hold back the fire of agony that the bullet had induced.

"SAM!" Jason's scream came only seconds after that as he burst through the doorway. His eyes lighted on Sam's prostrate figure and he dropped to his knees just as another gunshot went off.

_Bang._ It rent through the air as if physically parting the heavy cloak of dread and despair weighing down Jason, pressing in upon him, mocking his earlier naive hope of luck.

"Get up! Come on! GO! GO!" he called frantically, pulling Sam along, not noticing the green hue of Sam's face as he fought the rapid bile rising in his throat at the abusive grip on his injured arm.

They staggered through the door once again, slamming it shut behind them as a third gunshot tore through the night.

_Bang._ The door splintered as the bullet impacted, raining down a tiny flurry of solid oak outside.

Wordlessly the duo raced around the room, moving furniture into place before the doorway in an attempt to bar it shut.

_Bang. _Glass shattered in a cacophony of noise as one of the windows blew in.

Jason threw himself to the ground with a loud curse. Sam ran forward moments later and shoved another table against the window frame before helping Jason to his feet.

"Come on-that won't hold them." Sam said, eyeing their makeshift defences ruefully. He stooped to pick up the crossbows that Jason had somehow managed to drag inside along with him and handed the young cop one of them.

"Think you can fire one of these?"

* * *

A/N: Again I am very sorry for the delay-University has me very busy again. Thanks to those of you who are sticking with this so faithfully, and especially to those of you who are reviewing. It's good to know someone is enjoying it and that I'm not wasting valuble study time lol! Much appreciated guys XX


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again all-sorry for the long absence, uni has been really hectic and busy lately. It will likely be the Xmas holidays before I can post agin because I have exams coming up in a few weeks-I just wanted to do one last post and apologise of the wait. It's a long chapter so I hope hat vaguely makes up for it!

* * *

The door gave a groan of protestation at the weight repeatedly thumping into it. It wouldn't hold off the vampires for long.

Sam's dark eyes scanned the bar for anything that he could use to aid their defences, the adrenaline pumping through his system keeping the pain from the bullet wound to a barely-there throb. His gaze landed on several rifles behind a locked case...they wouldn't kill the vampires, but they might slow them down...

"Jason, get the bar tender out here and tell him to open that case of rifles and get anyone you think can hold out against the vampires out here now." He ordered, not noticing the ease with which he fell into the role of commander.

The young cop nodded jerkily and ran over to the back door. A moment after he opened it the patrons inside surged out angrily shouting and cursing.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_Get outta my bar!"_

"_You think that was funny?!"_

"Hey! Hey! That's enough, everybody be quiet!" Sam shouted above their din to be heard, his booming voice hushing them all as eyes turned to watch the tall, authoritative stranger in their midst. "Thank you," he continued after they quieted, "Todd? I need you to open up that case for me. How many of you can use one of those rifles?"

"What's going on?"

Sam turned to face the angry voice, and blinked stupidly for a moment at the face that met his gaze...the man looked like he could be Bobby's brother...it was uncanny and unnerving.

_Dude, he even wears the same hat..._

He shook himself to clear his wandering thoughts.

"Eh," Sam hesitated, knowing how crazy they would think he was, that he couldn't risk them turning on him...he was their only hope of survival, "Just please, can you all do as I say-I know it seems crazy but you have to trust me. Please!" he implored.

The Bobby lookalike agreed with a reluctant nod after casting his shrewd gaze around the room and Sam gave a grateful nod before turning back to the now silent crowd gathered before him, all looking to him for answers. Their fear was almost tangible as the doorway shook in its hinges once more.

"Okay-those of you who can and are willing to use a rifle, come with me, the rest of you, sit tight out back until one of us come and tell you it's safe to come out. Do not, under any circumstances come out-it's too dangerous and I'm not gonna lie to you, you could die. That last part goes for all of you." Sam stated levelly, gentle, understanding eyes falling on each of the patrons before him, "Now, is anyone willing to help me? Anyone at all..?"

Silence wrapped around Sam and for a moment a crushing loneliness and need for his brother welled up inside him before Todd stepped forward.

"I'll help ya son" he said, concerned eyes roving over the already battered young hunter. Sam smiled gratefully in return, tears welling in his eyes as a few other men stepped forward until only a few old men stood behind, either too weak to hold a gun or too cynical to believe him. He didn't care which.

"Thank you, all of you." He said around the lump in his throat before turning to Jason.

"I need you with me. Can you do that? If you don't think you can handle it I get it, I do. But I really need your help Jason..."

"I got your back Sam." Jason said stoically, puffing out his chest in a way that reminded Sam painfully of his brother's absence.

"Okay," he sighed, absently rubbing at an ache in his temple, "Here-soak as many arrows as you can in this..." Sam then showed Jason how to load, aim and fire the crossbow, ignoring the whispers around him and the stares of the people surrounding them as they loaded their own guns.

"Look I know this all seems completely insane, and I know you're all scared, but I am not the bad guy here. I'm here to help-"

Sam's words of reassurance were cut off as glass shattered off to his left, showering him in its deadly spray. Without missing a beat he unsheathed one of the machetes and turned to face the now open window, eyes strained for any sign of movement as he crept stealthily onwards.

His posture screamed out that he a hunter; he was tense and alert, body coiled like a tight spring. His senses sought out his enemies as he stood there on the balls of his feet, machete held loosely in hand, unperturbed by the breeze wiping his hair into his eyes.

"Jason," he whispered, not removing his gaze from the window frame. The young cop came to his side, his large eyes full of fear and determination. "Stay here, shoot if anything comes through..."

Only when he trusted Jason was in position did Sam allow his gaze to track around the rest of the room; his motley crew were scattered about clutching their rifles, eyes shining in fear and resignation, and his crude defences mocked his trained eye as he weighed up how long they would hold.

There was nothing else he could do.

"Todd." He called the older barman to him, "I need you to take one of these, think you can handle it? Good, only use it if you have a clear shot," he handed the second crossbow to Todd, aware the man had watched him show Jason earlier. "The rest of you, stay hidden as far as possible-don't put yourselves in danger by shooting at these guys when they come in-it won't do anything except make them mad. Only shoot them to buy someone time if they really need it. If any of them get close to you do not attempt to take them out by hand."

A moments silence ensued before mayhem took reign: Glass blew inwards from the remaining windows as gunshots were loosed, wood splintering amongst the deadly shards as bullets found purchase on rudimentary defences; cries of shock and fear sounded as the main doorway disintegrated in a cloud of dust. The vampires passed through its veil, cloaked by shadows.

Sam stood his ground as the vampires entered the bar, machete held at the ready as they approached him, snarling insults as they crowded in. It was obvious they were there for him, clear that he posed the threat to their survival.

But they didn't strike him...their eyes warily caught upon the bloodied machete in his hand, and the bloodied crossbows pointed at their chests. For a time no one moved and all was utterly still until a nervous slip caused a bullet to eject from a rifle. It embedded itself in Karl's chest. And then; chaos.

Sam's hand whipped out speedily slashing at the first of his attackers, causing a female vampire to writhe in pain for a moment as she clutched at the poisoned wound gaping across her abdomen. She staggered backwards to be caught in another's arms, crying out in agony as the dead man's blood permeated her veins and arteries.

"Dead man's blood!" she gasped, gurgling out a few pained breaths, "He knows our weakness..."

The large vampire holding her growled out in anger, settling his compatriot against a wall. Seconds later an arrow pierced her shoulder.

"Don't waste the arrows!" Sam yelled, alert eyes tracking the motions even at his periphery. He staggered back a step as a gunshot narrowly missed him. "Shit!" he cursed, aware of a sudden unanimous assault on him as several fists strayed dangerously close. He cut down another of the vampires as it got too close to him, horrified to find that despite his efforts he was being backed into a corner. _I have to move..._

Dark grey eyes locked onto Sam, narrowing as they found purchase on the large weapon he still wielded. That was the only thing stopping them from overpowering the young hunter, Karl mused.

"Disarm him!" Karl roared, shoving his way past Jason, who was, for the second time in as many days, thrown into a wall like a limp ragdoll. He was of no concern now. His crossbow clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Jason! Shit. Jason!?" Sam called out, straining to see if his young friend stirred from his collapsed position whilst parrying a well aimed blow with a table leg. Suddenly his back connected with solid wall. _Sonuvabitch! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!_

A leering grin flashed before him, blocking his only means of escape, fangs glinting menacingly in the dim moonlight filtering through the shattered windows to cast lumpy shadows on the floor. Slitted, emotionless eyes took on an inner light, glee emerging from the inky blackness to shine out in stark contrast to the despair and determination residing in Sam's own gaze.

"Put down the knife and we promise not to kill your brother..."

Sam immediately stiffened, back going rigid against the wall behind him, suddenly thankful for its solidity as his knees began to quake. He jutted his chin out obstinately and shook his head once sharply, "You're lying," he spat, trying to disguise his momentary hesitation.

"You think so?" a cold laugh as Karl pushed past his few remaining unharmed fellows to stand fully before Sam. He towered over the young Winchester, an ominous tone entering his voice as he continued with a smirk, "Put it down or I will kill Dean myself while you watch as I tear him apart, limb from limb. I could feed on his flesh, and you would be powerless to stop it. Do you doubt that I would?"

Karl watched the sweat and blood roll languidly down the side of Sam's face, saw his muscles twitch in response to the irritation, and he licked his tongue across his teeth, aching to feed on one with such a strong scent. He noted the throbbing of Sam's heart, the irregular pattern to the beats...and his eyes strayed to the blood pooled over his arm, still pumping out vital liquid. This one wouldn't last much longer- he was losing too much blood...

"Do you doubt it Sam?" he asked again, lips curling into a malevolent smile for a fraction of a second before he swiftly turned, "I can prove it to you!"

And before Sam even registered Karl had moved, the vampire was squatted down before Jason, fangs already in place as he tilted the young man's head to expose his neck.

"NO!" Sam screamed, bursting forwards as he launched the machete in his hand. It connected with its target with a sickening crunch.

Alarm set in a moment later as realisation sank in.

_You have no weapon! You have no weapon, idiot!_

Sam reflexively took another step as Karl stood and faced him once again, all the while ignoring the hail of bullets penetrating his chest. They were of little consequence compared to the machete wound.

"You'll pay for that Winchester!" Karl snarled, removing the blade from his back with another sickening crunch. Sam felt his stomach revolt and he swallowed hard to keep back the bile fighting to rise in his mouth.

_I'm done for..._

The machete swung around in a wide arch that Sam only narrowly avoided. But he fell off balance, staggering back into the wall, hands thrown out before him to stop the grabbing hands tugging at him. He only managed to block a few punches before Karl had pushed his fellows aside once more to swing at him with the machete.

_If I can outlast him until the blood kicks in I might have a chance..._

Sam jumped to the side and landed in a roll, coming up to land a solid left hook to a vampires jaw before kicking out his leg to catch Karl in the kidneys. The two grunted in unison as they momentarily staggered a little, both growling in anger as Sam bobbed before them at the ready, his body slinking into the open space of the bar to allow himself room to manoeuvre.

The machete clattered to the floor as Karl swayed and fell to his knees. Sam didn't waste another second in thought as he dove towards it, hand grappling at the hilt as Karl strained his shaking body towards it too.

A boot closed in on his hand and Sam let out a sharp cry of pain as he felt the joint pop out of place, grinding. The machete disappeared from his line of vision as he felt his head pulled back by a tight, harsh grip on his hair, but he felt its tip resting at the hollow of his throat stinging slightly as it pierced his flesh.

"Everybody put down your weapons or I kill him!" the voice said behind him.

Sam jerked to his knees as his assailant pulled back more tightly on his hair to give the room a full view of the great knife digging into his bobbing Adam's apple.

"NOW!"

Sam tried not to flinch as the voice roared but failed miserably, allowing the tip of the well honed blade to slice at the tender skin of his neck.

A throaty laugh followed by a lustful gasp sighed into his ear, "Mm don't you smell sweet...bet you would taste even better..."

_Oh God no!_ Sam's mind revolted as a tongue flickered out across the line of red on his neck. He stilled his squirming motions as he swayed closer to the machete, fearful of how much blood he already knew he was loosing...he could hear it surging again, pounding...the wave ebbing away...

_Ebbing away..? Not good._

A clatter focussed his wandering thoughts, the pain receding a moment as he pushed it from his mind. His eyes met the barman's...Todd...the older man's weathered face was pinched in concern and fear, his eyes radiating terror and sorrow as he kicked aside his crossbow.

Sam blinked slowly to clear his gaze, accepting the apology held in Todd's eyes.

"Better, now you come with us," Sam staggered as he was pulled upright, his vision swimming and tunnelling alternately. Laughter rang true in his ear, a muttered 'weak' causing him to try and pull himself together again.

"Haha, valiant attempt Winchester-but it wasn't good enough!"

_They're right, I failed, I've let Dean down..._Sam slumped against the arms holding him in restraint, not bothering to fight anymore. He just wanted to see Dean.

"Yes it was"

Suddenly Sam heard a sick crunch and he was dropped to the floor, the vampire holding him staggering over him to fall and embed the arrow in its chest further. He looked up, startled, and Jason stood before him, another arrow already fitted into the crossbow as he pulled Sam up by the arm.

"Come on Sam, you can do this!" he said shoving the machete back into Sam's hand.

The young Winchester's confused mind struggled to catch up with what was happening but his body quickly regained its ability to function, his hand striking out to catch the last remaining vampires once Jason had shot them. John had trained him well.

His chest heaved as he fought to regain his breath, the rapidly waning adrenaline in his system giving way to a spiking pain underlain by a resonating ache. God he _hurt. _

A hand closed over his arm to steady him but it gave little comfort to him, instead ripping a scream of agony from his throat as it covered the bullet wound. His ringing ears managed to catch a heartfelt apology before darkness descended and stole him away, his last coherent thought of his need to get to Dean...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating for a while, life has been really rough lately and I've had little or no time to write. Thanks for sticking with this one if you've been waiting it out-you really have no idea how much I appreciate it. This is the first new chapter I've got done and it's a little short so I'm hoping to have another up later tonight for you all as well. Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you're thinking so far :)-Aliyssa x

* * *

"Why aren't they back yet..?" Kate muttered, a sudden nervous squirm taking a hold of her as she gazed out on the moonlit scene stretching out before her. There was no sign of Karl or her other companions.

"They won't be back sweetheart," Dean said, and she could hear the smugness in his voice as she turned to face his wide grin, "You shouldn't have sent them after my brother-he's probably kicked their asses to Hell and back by now...yup."

"Please," Kate released a snort, "Your pathetic brother is no match for Karl's strength...didn't you see him at the motel Dean? I certainly did...such a wreck...shame really...he's probably collapsed from blood loss already-I can _smell_ him you know, his _weakness_."

The vampire smiled in cruel delight as a momentary shadow of fear flickered in Dean's gaze before his mask slid into place once more. She continued her game.

"What? No snappy comeback?" she asked in surprise, feigning concern as she squatted on eye level with Dean, "What's the matter baby? Did I hit a nerve?"

"Bite me you bitch!" Dean shouted, straining suddenly against his bonds in a valiant attempt to maim Kate, he only managed a deep gouge before she withdrew her hand from his reach with a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She swooped down behind him, her breath hot on his cool neck as her tongue teased at the base of his ear lobe.

"Get the fuck off me!" Dean roared, thrashing as much as his restraints permitted.

"Ooh Dean, hard-to-get is such a turn on," she whispered, running her hands over the planes of his muscled chest, feeling him buck and shy away from her touch, "Just a little taste...mmm..."

"Nooooooooo!" Dean screamed as her mouth closed over his neck, dizzying himself as he continued to fight her, forgetting to draw breath. Suddenly his scream was muffled behind her hand and he bit hard into the palm of her hand to make it withdraw.

"See, you're a natural, Dean." Her velvety voice tickled his ears again before her head stooped once more to feed off him. He reared back instinctively causing his head to smash into the pillar behind him.

After what felt like an eternity the stars before him cleared to reveal Kate peering down at him, her chin and lips coated in his blood.

_Oh God, Sammy please hurry!_

Dean spat at her in disgust, "Get away from me you sick bastard!"

"Come on now, it was only a little hicky Dean, be reasonable...We were just having some fun before little Sammy gets here to join in. I wonder if he'll taste as good as you..?"

Kate allowed herself a few moments to ponder this, a feral, lusty grin settling onto her features. She took a deep breath, her eyes closing in anticipated pleasure, and released a sigh, "Looks like I'll find out soon. He's on his way after all...maybe you were right Dean, but loosing Karl and the others to get your brother is a sacrifice I'm willing to get over."

A cold, malicious smile hovered for a moment on Kate's pale face before she turned her back to Dean and strode from the large room in the warehouse, letting it close behind her with a resonating thud, leaving Dean alone once more with only his thoughts and the echoes of her fading footsteps for company.

_Be careful Sammy..._

* * *

_More on the way......_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: as promised here is the next chapter :) I hope you're enjoying this one so far-any comments are welcome.**_

_Do you think we should call an ambulance? He looks like shit..."_

"_We done all we can for him-an ambulance would make this worse. Trust me. We just need to wait for him to come around."_

"_Todd's right-the authorities wouldn't believe any of us about what happened here tonight, I mean, Christ! Vampires! I'm not even sure I believe it and I saw it with my own eyes!"_

Sam groaned as voices floated around him, their words just beyond the reaches of his understanding, yet demanding his attention. He tried to focus on them, knowing the fear and helplessness in their tones, but his mind could only concentrate on the pain lancing throughout his battered body; piercing, stabbing, throbbing...

He let out a tiny moan again, this time attracting the attention of one of the familiar voices nearby.

"_He's waking up! Get some water..."_

A hand found its way onto his shoulder and Sam tensed, waiting for the pain to subside a little before he managed to force open his eyes. Dim light flittered across the beamed ceiling above him, little clouds and motes of dust drifting sluggishly across his line of view before it was obscured by a bruised and concerned face.

"Jason," he croaked in confused recognition before his brain caught up with reality. "God...is everybody okay?" Sam asked, his husky voice laced with concern and something akin to pain as he forced himself upright. Soft, gentle eyes tracked around the faces of the men hovering beside him gratefully.

"Yeah, we're all okay Sam. How 'bout you?" Jason asked, directing Sam's gaze back to meet his own.

The young Winchester gave a noncommittal shrug promptly followed by a wince.

"Alright, I've been better..." he admitted with a rueful grin. Jason's stern visage forced a more explanatory answer. "My arm hurts from the bullet wound but it's mostly my wrist-dislocated joints tend to feel swollen and sore for a while...I'll be okay."

A bottle of whiskey suddenly appeared before him, brandished knowingly by Todd, "Take this son, it oughta help."

A tiny smile found its way onto Sam's bruised face as he accepted the proffered bottle with a grateful nod. He swallowed a few large mouthfuls before he downed the small glass of water that had also been settled beside his prostrate form. He sighed in momentary contentment before his reverie was broken.

"So...eh...what do we do now Sam?" Jason asked uncertainly, and Sam noticed he was hunched slightly in pain.

"Now you let someone look at your ribs before you pass out. Sit down." He ordered.

Jason gawped at him for a moment as Sam struggled to his feet, blinking owlishly to clear his spinning head, before he promptly sat down, knowing that he shouldn't have tried to fool Sam. Five minutes later he was bound tightly across his middle to support his bruised ribs and Sam sat down once more beside him with a weary sigh. A large hand scrubbed across the light stubble beginning to line his strong jaw as he stared into the middle distance, lost in thought.

"Listen, Jason...I think we should wait until morning to attack the nest. Our chances are better in the daylight-it hurts them." Sam explained softly, barely looking at the young cop for fear of reading betrayal and disappointment in his gaze. "I'm sorry," he murmured quietly, his head dropping into his hands in a dejected manner.

_I don't know what else to do..._

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" Jason suddenly exploded with anger and Sam flinched, knowing he deserved this, that he had to face up to the heart-broken cop. "What about Hannah? About Dean?! We're supposed to just forget about them until morning-how can you say that! If you won't help me then I swear to God I'll find Hannah by myself! She could be hurt or-" he trailed off without warning, his anger deflating instantly to morph into unabashed pain as his brain continued the line of though his body couldn't voice. Tears burned in his eyes, fighting for release.

Silence reigned for a few heartbeats as the men in the bar turned to stare at Jason in shock and disapproval. Everyone was tense, awaiting the young hunter's response.

"She's not dead Jason. I promise you that." Sam whispered gently, voice full of empathy and compassion, not holding even a trace of anger at his outburst.

"How can you know that?" Jason said quietly, allowing his tears to fall now without shame.

Sam smiled at the child-like tone to the young man's voice before his face darkened. Memories flooded his consciousness, images flickered behind haunted eyes as those victims he and Dean had saved when hunting with their father resurfaced in his mind. He shook his head once in reluctance but forced himself to answer.

"They eh - the vampires - " he cleared his throat awkwardly, "they don't like to turn their victims straight away...if they do it at all...they prefer to – to - bleed them over the course of days or even weeks...they need them alive in order to feed."

Jason stared at Sam in horror and yet couldn't stop the hope from flaring anew in his breast. He could hear the plain disgust in Sam's tight voice, his own mind revolting at the images his imagination threw at him, knowing from the look on Sam's face that such images may not be the things of nightmare or movie.

"Okay," he replied.

Sam looked up in confusion, eyebrows pinched above dark, chocolatey orbs.

"I'm sorry Sam-I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know Jason, it's alright. I get it, really I do. Go and get some rest, you look rough." Sam smiled.

"We okay?" the young cop asked uncertainly.

"Yeah we're good Jason. Go on-get some sleep." Sam repeated.

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright...I have some things I need to see to before morning." Sam saw Jason's eyebrows quirk in an unspoken question. "There's some herbs I need to burn over a fire in order to protect us from detection-it'll cover our scents when we smear ourselves in the ash."

"Oh...wow, okay..." Jason stammered in disbelief and awe...his life made no sense anymore...better to just accept that Sam knew what he was talking about...

_...__Me and my brother...this is kinda what we do..._

"Hey, Sam? Promise me you'll get some sleep too," Jason said as he laid himself out on the floor, jacket under his head as a cushion.

The young Winchester smiled at the concern.

"Okay," he lied, knowing that he wouldn't have the time-there were too many confused and scared people that needed talking to.

_God, Dean, hold on...I'm so sorry...I'm coming for you, hold on..._

* * *

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

It was still dark outside, and soft rain lightly pattered onto the roof overhead; a soft lullaby permeating the deep quiet, interrupted only by an occasional _pop_ from the smouldering fire in the midst of the ruined bar. Several forms were stretched out beside it, catching the little warmth it threw out.

_Plop, plop...plop... Pop...plop...plop..._

Sam turned from his position by a broken window to check on the fire for a moment, envy and longing warring within him as he watched his friends sleep. He ached to close his eyes for a just a moment...but he ignored the beckoning pull of the fire and the lulling _plop_ of the rain. He blew out a heartfelt sigh, his breath billowing out before him in the chill early morning air, mirroring the damp mist slowly rising off the dew laden ground.

_Plop, plop...plop... Pop...plop...plop..._

_Dawn is on its way..._ he noted, feeling the change in the air; a deepening of the stillness before noises burst into life to herald the coming of day. Soon, the grey would make way for light and colours would be painted onto the land to chase away clinging shadows. Soon, he would have to leave before his exit could be detected by any early risers...

_Soon..._

Sam stifled the huge yawn that ripped through his core, grimacing as he stretched sore muscles, allowing them to pop like bubble wrap as they slid back into place. He rubbed absently at his bloodshot eyes, clearing away the gritty dust that rose around him as he shifted restlessly.

_Plop, plop...plop... Pop...plop...plop..._

He ran over his plan once more as his hands automatically re-checked his stash of weapons. Everything was ready. He had taken all the precautions he could think of.

All that was left was to go.

To go and find Dean.

He was sure he had found the right set of warehouses earlier in the evening before the vampires had attacked the bar, his trusty near-photographic memory allowing him to picture the map he had poured over - he just needed to figure out which warehouse Dean, and Hannah, were being held in...Then he would go and scout out the buildings and then come back for Jason's help when he knew what they were up against.

Sam quietly placed his crossbow and some arrows in his rucksack along with a bottle of water, slinging it over his shoulder a moment later, before strapping a machete to his belt. His clothes were already smeared with ash from the first fire he had burnt down low a few hours earlier. He had woken all the others at that point, telling them to do the same, and they had stoked up the second larger fire which was still happily consuming debris from the bar.

_Crunch!_

The young hunter grimaced as his booted foot trampled over a shard of glass, crunching it beneath him. After a short pause to ensure he hadn't been detected Sam continued on a few paces.

_Crunch!_

"Shit," he murmured, glancing down to see more shattered remnants of the windows. _So much for stealth._

He glanced once more at Jason's supine form, wondering, not for the first time, if he should wake the young cop and ask for help. The debate within himself was short lived.

_It's safer to go alone. I won't have to watch him. I can focus on finding them. I won't get anyone else hurt from my mistakes._

Avoiding the remaining shards strewn across the dusty wooden floor, Sam made his way back to the open window by which he had stood vigil through the wee hours of the night. With a last furtive glance behind him he melded into the shadows, the mist hungrily swallowing his hunched form.

* * *

_Sonuvabitch! _Dean let out a frustrated grumble, ignoring the sharp pain radiating from his overly abused wrists as he attempted to wiggle his hands free of their bonds. But damn if those vampires hadn't perfected the art of knot tying. All he had succeeded in doing was making himself bleed more profusely, which had in turn attracted Kate and her fellows to him even more.

_At least when they're taunting me they ignore Hannah..._

Dean looked over at her now; a dark sweep of long hair obscured most of her pretty face from view but it was clear that she was sleeping. There were dark smudges where her lashes fell over her pale cheeks and she murmured every once in a while, tossing a little, whimpering...

_Just wake up...wake up..._ the litany continued in his head silently.

His keen eyes were large in the gloom as he looked around for the hundredth time, hoping to find something of use in his escape, knowing he wouldn't. He needed to break free and get that girl out of here, away from danger! Anger welled up inside him, filling his core with a heated fire that shone, bright, in his blazing eyes. He would finish them once and for all when he got free.

_Easy there Rambo, _said the cautious voice in his head, _Don't get yourself killed. You need to think things through..._

Why did the voice in his head sound like Sam? Did that make Sam his conscience? And wasn't that just weird and wrong on so many levels...

But Sam wasn't here. He was alone, and his younger brother was out there looking for him now, if Kate was telling the truth. Why wasn't he here yet?

_Aw Sammy, hurry up and find me! We got a job to do...Please, don't let anything happen to him...What if it already has..? No! He's fine. Just biding him time. He always was the patient one..._

Dean craned his neck about, his body twisting with him, to look around the room once more. It was almost light outside now which gave Sam an advantage wherever he was. The rain, which had been steadily dropping from the sky throughout the night, was now a heavy torrent. It too would shield his approach.

_Tap tap tap..._

"What the hell?" Dean mused, eyes roving around to find the source of noise. He squinted at the

window, sure he saw movement amidst the shadows...

_Tap tap tap..._

"Dean! Dean!" a voice hissed urgently.

"Sammy!" Dean breathed, relief evident in his tone as his brother's shaggy head of dripping hair swam into view beyond the glass. He let his head drop back against the pillar for a fraction of a second with a grateful sigh.

"Where are they?" Sam's eyes were wide and alert and he kept glancing around him nervously, senses obviously strained to detect stealthy motions. He reached out of view for a moment before Dean heard ticking, striking noises as his brother worked on the latch on the window.

"I don't know. Sammy it's Kate! She's out for revenge. Be careful!" Dean whispered urgently. "She'll know you're here, she'll smell you."

Sam shook his head confidently, a small smile dancing across his tired features, "Ashes," he said as he tapped himself on the chest to indicate his clothes.

_But she said she knew...was she just messin' with me or...oh God - the rain!_

Just as he called out to alert Sam, his brother slid the window open and dropped lightly to his feet inside the warehouse.

His warning was too late.

Kate emerged from the shadows from the far side of the room, her triumphant smile visible even in the gloom.

"Nice of you to join us," She purred.

* * *

The light rain had become more of a deluge after Sam had been walking for only a few brief minutes, eliciting a scowl from the youngest Winchester. He squelched on through the mini-rivers wrapping around his long, denim-clad legs, his clothes already saturated and soggy, body already protesting its maltreatment.

_Throb...throb..._

Sam shivered against the bone-deep cold settling over his skin like a blanket as he peered through sodden bangs towards the sky. The heavy clouds above brooded over his slow progress in the dim light. The irony that the cloud cover almost cancelled out the dawn was not lost on Sam as he again cursed at the Winchester luck.

After another short walk of about fifteen minutes Sam spotted the group of warehouses he had been looking for. The warm glow of the streetlamps stopped around the large space and the young hunter took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the slight change in light as he ducked through a tear in the fence surrounding them. He loosened the machete in his belt and loaded his gun with silver bullets that had crosses carved into them, and dead man's blood soaked into the small crevices, having realised that he lacked the strength to keep the crossbow steady. He tucked the gun back into his pants and continued on towards the first building.

Sam skirted around the next few warehouses as quietly as he could, his lithe footsteps as graceful as a cat's as he slinked between the shadows.

_I'm coming Dean...hold on..._

Finally, just as his nerves were beginning to fray, he peered cautiously into a dirt-smeared window and saw a distinctly Dean-like shape protruding from the other side of a pillar.

_Thank God! _A dizzying relief swept through him, a wave of happiness swelling in his heart as he saw his brother's outline shift.

Sam nervously checked behind him. No movements sounded from the gloom and so he reached out a trembling hand to _tap_ gently on the grimy window.

_Tap tap tap..._

Dean's head appeared from behind the pillar but it then turned away again. _He obviously didn't see me..._

_Tap tap tap..._

Sam's knuckles rapped a little more impatiently, a sudden urgency filling him. He needed to hear Dean's voice.

"Dean! Dean!" he called quietly.

"Sammy!" The wave of relief crashed over him again, surging through his aching body, sucking him under...under...

_No!_ He fought its pull back to the surface, eyes tracking in and out of focus as he steadied his shaking limbs. _Concentrate dammit!_

"Where are they?" he asked suddenly, anxiously listening for signs of movement. The younger Winchester set to picking the latch on the window._ I need to get in there and get him out...one more minute..._

"I don't know." Dean replied immediately, a note of something like panic resonating in his deep velvet tones, "Sammy it's Kate! She's out for revenge. Be careful! She'll know you're here, she'll smell you."

Sam smiled in response, his tousled wet head shaking as he gestured to himself and whispered, "Ashes."

He didn't see the alarm painted across Dean's handsome face until his brother called out an incoherent warning as he pulled himself through the now open window.

But it was too late.

Sam dropped lightly to his feet, and Kate emerged from the shadows from the far side of the room, her triumphant smile visible even in the gloom.

"Nice of you to join us," She purred.

* * *

A/N: More on the way soon! I'm hoping to wrap this story up in the next few chapters so thanks to those few who have been encouraging me this far by leaving kind reviews-your comments make this all worthwhile and I hope the rest doesn't leave you disappointed. -Aliyssa x


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Sorry for the massive delay in posting this, I've been very ill and was admitted into hospital and have since then been struggling with some very bad family news and attempting to catch up on uni work. Thanks to those of you who have been sticking with this one, I have not forgotten your kind reviews and the story is coming to a close as soon as I have more time. thanks :)**_

* * *

_Crap! _Sam's mind screamed at him for his rash entry into the gloomy warehouse as he watched with fascinated horror as Kate emerged more fully from the shadows shrouding her slim form.

"Oh Sammy, glad to see you've finally made the party. Was beginning to think you'd ignored the invite." Kate crooned, sashaying that little bit closer.

"Me? Nah, how could I pass that up? Way too much fun." Sam retorted sarcastically. His eyes sought those of his big brother, still tethered some few feet away. Dean subtly widened his eyes and moved his wrists.

_Get me outta here so I can kick that bitch's ass Sammy..._

Sam's dark orbs narrowed in response, _Not yet, I can't risk it yet. Gotta see what she does first. Soon Dean, I promise._

"You always were the smart one...or so they say." Kate continued, laughing at Dean's sudden wounded expression, "Well Dean, _shoot first ask questions later_ isn't the best motto to go by honey...a little thought first helps. However, Samuel, you seem to be picking up on big brother's habits...maybe not so smart after all. Shame." A sadistic smile graced her features as she inhaled a deep breath.

Sam's eyes darted around the room, taking in the expanse around him. It seemed empty but his hunter instincts told him the trio were not alone. His gaze fell over Hannah, bound against another pillar not far from his brother's, she fitted Jason's description exactly and his heart twisted painfully as he thought of his young friend. He wouldn't let their love be torn apart. Still, her presence wasn't what set the unease rippling over his spine...

_Kate can't be alone here, where are the others? How many of them can I take? Two if I'm lucky, I'm beat to Hell, I need Dean's help. Gotta untie him..._

"Speaking of a shame - I hope you weren't too fond of Karl and his buddies. I mean, really, were they the best you could send for me? I Gotta say, Kate, I'm not impressed. They weren't much of a fight. I would have expected more from you..."

Dean grimaced as he struggled against his bonds, his eyes desperately watching Kate for any sign that she was about to pounce on his brother. She bristled visibly and Sam continued his jibes, hands reaching slowly but surely to the small knife concealed over his arm. His eyes flickered over to Dean as if seeking reassurance and Dean nodded almost imperceptibly.

_Be careful kiddo. _

"...Luther would have expected more from you..." Sam whispered the taunt, knowing that it would be enough to send Kate's simmering anger over the edge, wanting it to blow, needing her to break a little...

_Sammy__,__ stop egging her on man! Jeez is this what it's like for him to watch me? Crap! Why did he say that?! Yeah, smart one my ass!_

"How dare you speak his name?!" Kate roared, her anger exploding suddenly as she launched herself forwards. Just before she impacted with Sam's muscular body he managed to brace himself for her attack, his knife slipping into the palm of his good hand in time for him to lash out his arm and catch her midriff before he landed and rolled with her, feet kicking out from under her to propel her body away.

"Sam!" Dean's voice echoed loudly, ringing in Sam's ears as his head struck against the hard concrete beneath him. He shook himself mentally and forced up to his feet in as fluid a motion as his aching body would allow. He weaved unsteadily towards his brother and collapsed against the pillar as he cut Dean's bonds with a groan.

"Down!" Dean yelled in alarm. But his warning came too late and Sam's concussed mind didn't process it rapidly enough as Kate slammed forcefully onto his back, clinging to him like a limpit as she wrapped her arms firmly about his neck.

"Gah!" Sam rasped, pulling at her arms in an attempt to dislodge her, but her grip was too strong. "Dean!" he croaked, tossing his brother his knife. Dean plucked it from the air with practised ease and bobbed momentarily on his feet before launching himself at her back. He plunged the sharpened blade into her shoulder and she let out a startled cry and dropped from his little brother's back leaving him hunched over and gasping for air.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was a low growl of concern. His eyes bored into Kate as she barred her fangs at him with a sibilant snarl.

"'m okay," Sam replied, voice cracking in strain from the pressure put on his vocal chords.

"Get Hannah out," Dean ordered. "NOW!" he yelled when Sam stood frozen in indecision. His eyes never left Kate's face as he backed her into a corner and after a few moments he saw Sam stagger over to Hannah's prostrated form in his periphery. He gave his own snarl at Kate as he advanced on her, and seeing the sudden waxen flush of her cheeks, the sickly hue of her already dead flesh, a grim satisfaction settled in his belly...Sam must have imbued the blade with dead man's blood..._'Atta boy ..._

"What's the matter sweetheart? Feelin' a little worse for wear?" Dean snarked, "I would have expected better from you," he said, mimicking his brother's earlier taunt with a wicked grin. He stopped short seeing the amused glint in Kate's lifeless orbs and raised the small knife a little higher out before him, a sinking feeling of dread washing over him as inexorably as the tide.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about Sammy...guess he really is following in your footsteps." She smiled, her eyes locked onto something over his shoulder, and Dean felt his heart drop into the wave of dread flushing through his adrenaline-pumped system as he turned to see the exit Sam was walking towards burst open.

Five burly figures stood silhouetted against the growing light, fangs glinting menacingly with every snarl.

Low laughter echoed across the room sending shivers up Dean's spine.

_Sammy run! _

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_

* * *

_

_Oh shit! Shitshitshit!_ Sam's brain screamed at him.

He swallowed convulsively as the five monstrous vampires before him grinned in unison. _Creepy much..._

Sam backed into the warehouse, his mind racing in an attempt to figure out an escape route. Nada. The vampires followed him, their laughter like the low rumbles of distant thunder as they encircled him. His eyes flicked nervously around the room as he spun round, each rotation met with a wicked growl.

"Put the girl down Winchester!" ordered one of Kate's cronies. "Now!"

"You ain't goin' nowhere," another laughed, his hulking form taking another menacing step forwards, huge muscles bulging in warning.

Sam bit his lip in indecision when he caught a glimpse of his brother slipping behind the pillars, his movements silent, deadly. Dean's eyes glinted in the dim light and he gave a terse nod before gliding soundlessly to the next pillar. He was closing in...

The shaggy haired hunter tried to look meek as he lowered Hannah to the floor, his brown eyes peering through his long locks to watch for Dean's final approach.

"NOW!" Dean yelled, sprinting the last few metres to his brother's aid in record time.

Sam pulled a second knife from his boots as an arm squeezed his neck dragging him backwards. He drove his elbow back into his attacker's gut, prompting a huff of air to be released as he spun around to drive the knife tip into the vampire. It hissed in pain and grabbed Sam's head in two meaty paws before bringing its own head down with a crack.

"Sam!" Dean's voice floated around him, the sound of punches raining down fast and hard, footsteps scuffing the dusty floor.

"You sonuvabitch!" Dean cried, pelting the smug face before him. His knuckles already sore and bleeding, moved as a blur as he downed his victim in a sudden rage as he caught sight of Sam crashing to the floor in a heap. He avoided a punch and gave a well aimed kick to a midriff before he hurdled a dropped foe to land beside his brother.

"You okay dude?" he asked, dragging Sam up by the arms. His brother mumbled a vague response as he staggered upright, leaning heavily on Dean's broad shoulder for support as the room spun around him. "Woah Sasquash, you gotta lighten up on the pies dude," Dean grumbled, struggling with Sam's more than ample weight.

The elder Winchester dragged his sibling's almost limp body backwards with him, one hand still held out before them with its weapon held tight. Two of the vampires had been downed by the blooded knives, and lay writhing in agony as the poison took hold of their senses, but the other three advanced, anger etched into their ever youthful faces.

Dean left Sam against a pillar and stood before him, his bowed legs spread wide as he sought to shield his brother.

"Dean..." he slurred, hands pulling at his own hair as his face scrunched in pain. Dean's heart constricted. Sam sounded all of five years old.

"I'm here dude, you're alright." He assured, eyes flashing in danger as a blonde vampire cannoned into him. A cry escaped him as his shoulder gave an awful pop upon landing, each beat of his heart mirrored in its own pounding pulse.

"Easy on the goods Blondie," Dean snarked, a booted foot connecting with a strong back. He fished in his pocket and dashed a measure of holy water over Blondie's face. She screamed as steam bubbled up on her flesh and knocked the flask aside with a flailing limb, growling in satisfaction as a moment of fear flashed in the hunter's eyes.

A sadistic, though still steaming, face smiled down at him as strong hands pinned Dean to the floor to still his thrashing. Alert green eyes frantically rolled in his head as he tried to find an escape. He saw instead the last two vampires closing in on his disoriented brother.

"SAM!" he screamed, helpless to do anything but watch as his sibling was forced to his knees as the vampires leered beside him whispering unheard words in his ears as they jostled his abused body.

A loud crash pulled his attention to the back door. It stood wide as a stream of armed men flooded through, crossbows or guns in hand. He was released as Blondie whirled around to face the newcomers, spit dripping from her fangs. She let out a guttural moan as an arrow struck her chest. Her fellows followed instantly.

Dean groaned as he pushed up on his good arm watching his saviours with a frown until they addressed Sam. His brother obviously knew them. He crawled over to Sam, swiping at the hands trying to help him in annoyance.

"Sammy, bro, look at me. You still with me?" He asked, voice low and soothing as he ran a hand over Sam's head, wincing as he saw the huge lumpy bruise forming at the front of his skull.

Huge orbs stared back at him, eventually focussing on his own bruised face with a blink. Sam gave a weak nod.

_Oh, big mistake. _He thought as lunch decided to make an appearance. He wiped the back of his hand shakily over his mouth once done, smiling gratefully at Dean as his brother rubbed his back.

"You look like shit," said a voice from above. Jason smiled down in a mix of annoyance and sympathy, crossbow held loosely between his hands.

"You're too kind," Sam mumbled sarcastically.

"You must be Jason. Hannah's over there," Dean interrupted, pointed to the shocked, dazed young woman quivering in the centre of the room. He smiled as Jason dropped the crossbow to dash towards her.

"Jason!" she breathed, her legs collapsing beneath her as relief filled her body, pushing away the pains. He dropped down beside her, catching her in his strong arms as tears filled her eyes.

"I thought they-" she mumbled brokenly.

"Ssh, baby," Jason hushed her, hands stroking her head as he held her body close. "It's okay, I'm alright."

Dean turned away from the tearful reunion. He eyed Sam's hunched, battered, soggy appearance with a grin, "You really do look like shit dude." He laughed at the glower Sam aimed his way.

"You're welcome," he groused appraising Dean's injuries with a critical eye in his turn. "Not exactly too hot yourself bro."

An indignant eyebrow was quirked, "I'm always hot Sammy. Chicks dig scars, remember." Dean retorted brightly.

* * *

**2 days later**

"Oh God," Dean groaned ducking behind his brother's towering build.

_Earl's Diner _was its usual buzzing hive of activity, filled with hungry patrons and gossiping locals, and as Dean had feared Betty the waitress was on duty. Her broad figure waddled between the crowds taking orders.

Dean levelled a glare at Sam who had insisted they come back to eat at the diner once more before finally leaving to find their next job. Just as he had insisted they stay the past few days to allow themselves rest.

"_You can't drive with that shoulder Dean, and I'm still concussed_," had been his, arguably, sound argument. Dean glared again.

"Dean grow up," Sam admonished, grabbing him by the elbow to shove him into their booth.

"She won't let me!" Dean said petulantly, "In case you didn't notice, the last time she saw us she treated us like we're five year olds! Why'd we have to come here for dinner again?!"

An eye roll was his eloquent response as Sam raised a hand to flag her attention down and a wicked grin flashed across Dean's face.

"So you sweet on her or somethin'?" he asked, waggling his brows lewdly.

"Dude, that's sick, she could be our grandmother!" Sam replied, voice going shrill in disgust. "And everywhere else is closed genius, plus we gave her our cover story already so we don't have to worry about that again," he continued sensibly.

Dean snickered in amusement. "Maybe you just have that toyboy look about you Sammy," he theorised.

Sam cringed just as Betty bustled into view.

"Phew!" she sighed, dabbing at her dewy brow with the edge of her apron, "Hot in here in't it? What can I get you darlin'?"

Sam smiled politely, pointedly ignoring the _I told you so_ expression plastered on Dean's face as he mouthed _Hot in here!_ whilst pretending to swoon behind the table.

"I'll take the lasagne and an orange juice, thanks," he said, kicking Dean under the table.

"Would you like that with the salad and garlic bread?" Betty asked, blinking sweetly.

"Sure."

"And what about you sugar?" she turned to Dean and leaned a wide hip against the table as she flicked a wayward curl back into its bun.

"The steak and fries please. Make it medium rare." Dean replied, already salivating at the thought of the meaty taste with anticipation.

"Onion rings?" Betty offered with a knowing smirk.

Dean's face lit up as his smile widened further still, "God yes, oh and coffee too" he exclaimed with a groan.

Betty patted his arm affectionately as she stood up to leave, her hand lingering longer than necessary over his muscled forearm. Sam snorted indiscreetly into his hand as Dean's eyes reflected his dismay and mounting horror.

"Think she's sweet on _you_ bro, maybe you're more her toyboy type," Sam grinned, dimples flashing as she turned her back on them. Dean surveyed her retreating figure with distaste.

"I'm not into cankles dude," Dean sniffed archly. "D'ya think it would be too much to ask for a case in Miami?" he pouted for effect.

"Man, I can see it now..." a dreamy expression settled over his countenance.

Sam held up a hand to halt his brother's musings before they began, "Dude! Spare me the details of your sick fantasies."

"Come on Sammy, It'd be like Baywatch!"

"Yeah, right and you're the Hoff!" Sam snorted.

"Exactly, see I knew you'd warm up to the idea, you can be Pammy, Sammy. Haha!"

"That, right there, sick." The young Winchester shuddered, ignoring the raucous peals of laughter emitting from his brother as he no doubt envisaged him in a red bathing suit. _Definitely sick. _He pulled a newspaper onto his lap and flicked through it idly as Dean continued to chortle.

"Well, it's not Miami, but how about L.A.?" Sam asked, thrusting the article towards Dean. He instantly sobered with the prospect of a new hunt before a massive grin reappeared on his face as he bopped his head enthusiastically.

"Hollywood! Alright! I knew you had it in ya Sammy."

_**The End.**_


End file.
